Hyperdimension Neptunia: Kamen Rider Heisei
by Thestorydoctorrider
Summary: This how I went into gamindustri to save it from the console war. Join me as Kamen Rider Heisei along with Neptune, Compa, IF, and new allies on the way plus destroying the previous kaijins from previous rider serious. Please note this my first story, please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first uploading this fanfiction story, so please bear with some bad grammar.

thank you.

" _Gamindutri… here in this reality realm are 4 presiding CPUs (Control Parton Unit) or what you human called them Goddesses."_

" _Each resides in Celestial, a world separate from the Land they see."_

" _CPU Black Heart and her "Land of Black Regality – Lastation, CPU White Heart, and her "Land of White Serenity – Lowee, CPU Green Heart, and her "Land of Green Heart and Green Pastures - Leanbox, CPU Purple heart and her "Land of Purple Progress – Planeptune. Here, the CPUs fight endlessly in battle for rule over Gamindutri. This battle etched in history. This is The Console War._ "

" _But there is a hero that we will save this world_. _His name is Kamen Rider Heisei"_

 _ **HENSHIN!**_

Gamindutri: Celestial.

On Celestial there are four girls battling each other.

One of them had pure white hair and it's now worn down with a few inches cut off and her bangs having lengthened a bit messily. Her eyes are glowing teal. The outfit she is wearing was black bathing suit with white and silver lining and her stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck.

The other had her hair dark lilac-purple color while her eyes light blue. Her hair are very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. The suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it.

Other had hair turns light blue colored and remains the same shape but has become messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. She hair style are like a cowlick. Her eyes had pink-red color; she was wearing a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves and black and light blue lining.

"You're all so stubborn – why don't all you give up?" asked Black Heart

"Nonsense! We been fight for hundreds of years, why quit now? Purple Heart question.

"That my line, I won't let any of you take the title of True Goddess! Yelled White Heart

*sigh* "How much longer do we have to put with this fight?" Green Heart hated keep on fighting over and over and yet none of the four goddess have claim the title yet.

"Well then, do us a favor and just die!" White Heart Strike her axe on Green Heart. She Green Heart almost got off guarded if haven't rest and stop.

"My! Such raucous manners! I have matters of destiny to fulfill, unlike you."

"I can't stand the way you talk all high n' might, Thunder Tits!" she yelled.

"…Breast are symbolic of maturity and fertility… qualities of a goddess."

"With such logic, it can be said you are least… fitting."

"The hell's that? All that crap, takin' out your butt. I kill you" She yelled out loud. While White Heart was bricking at Green Heart, Black Heart attacked them off-guard.

"Got you" she said.

Green Heart was shocked when Black Heart attack her.

"Damn it, that close" she rifled

"It's was your for idly babbling in the midst of battle" She Laughed

"Really, how much longer does this sterile battle have to continue?" Purple Heart sighed

" _Well then, why not get rid of one you_ " a voice said in three of the goddess head.

"True… That could be the catalyst change that we've been searching for." White heart agreed

"Not a bad idea." Black Heart also agreed

"What? What are you talking about" Purple Heart wondered. The voice wanted to get rid of Purple Heart in order to take other goddesses without worrying others stopping her.

"So who's the sad one to be ousted here" White Heart asked

" _I suggest… Purple Heart… Neptune_ " the voice told them.

"It would be difficult to get rid of her later, so I can agree on that." she said

"Yeah, I'm fine with that"

"Who are you three talking to?" she asked. She doesn't know that _voice_ was talking to them only in their head. So, she couldn't hear what the _voice_ said to them.

"It's settled then; so sorry." It was unanimous the goddesses all are up against Purple Heart.

"What?! What are you talking about it?" she asked. They didn't answer her but started attacking her. Black heart come clashing sword with her. She smiled thinking that she confident that she beat her. She attack again and pull back. Next, it was White Heart turn, she about strike her with her axes but she that coming and dodge it. Then three goddesses started attack Purple Heart from different sides. She started to counter each attack they make. A light energy surrounds her and swung around with her sword making the other goddesses force back. She got ready to attack with a sword stance. Black Heart attacks with while Green Heart comes in from the left. Purple Heart saw it coming and dodge the attack before Green Heart can strike.

"I won't let you escape" she try to jab her with her spear but Purple Heart keep dodging the attack then block it with sword. While Purple Heart was busy fighting, White Heart uses her axe to knock the sword out of Purple Heart hands. The sword went flying up in the air. Purple try to catch her weapon but Black Heart swing her sword to throw her sword so can't use it. The sword landed next to me. I grab the sword started to storm in the battle

"This is the for you" announced Black Heart before can finish the final I step front of her to stop her attack"

With that Purple Heart started to fall. While she was falling, Purple Heart suddenly transform into a human girl look to her age of 15 year old. She had light purple hair up to her shoulder, messy short her hair are two hair pins that shaped like gamed pad. She is wearing hoodie like dress with purple cuff, lining, and a purple colored hood. The colored of the hoody is pale ice blue lined accents and as well a big zipper with an "N" on it. It also had two big round pockets. She has a white chocker around her neck. She wore stocking stripped stocks. Her shoe were colored blue and white.

Anyways like I was saying, me and Neptune were falling from the sky and falling really fast.

California USA time: ten o' clock pm

I was on the internet on the Dueling Network playing and sometimes building decks. I was the only one home. My family was doing something

Oh. Those don't know my name; my name is Joseph and I'm twenty one years old. I have light and darkish brown hair, brown eyes and I wear glasses. I was wearing a kamen rider w Fang/joker hoodie cosplay jacket and black cargo pants. I'm big kamen rider fan and like collect some of their stuff. While I was cleaning then room my cell phone rang. The ringtone was Kamen rider drive type fruit standby sound.

'I wonder who is calling me in this hour.' I though. Nobody ever call late this night. So I check my cell to see whose calling. The phone said unknown name and phone number. I always curious for the unknown so pick it up and answer.

"Hello?"

" _Please help me._ " the voice pleaded

"Who is this?" I asked.

" _My name is Histoire, a tomb from a place called Gamindutri and I need your help to saving it._ "

"Me? Why." I said. In my school, nobody wanted my help and tell me they now what to do. We people they see me as a ghost like I wasn't there. "I don't be seen to by strangers, besides I think this a prank call."

" _Don't say that. I think you are very kind person who is just misunderstand._ **"**

"Thanks but flatly won't get you nowhere." Before I hang on the phone she say something that got me curious. _"What if I told you that I can grant you a wish? A wish that you want the most."_

"A wish I wanted the most." I started to think about. Ever since I started watching kamen rider, my dream is to become a kamen rider. Sure is a stupid wish though I never thinking about it. So I took the bait.

"Okay, so what do you need?" I asked her

" _I need you to come to Gamindutri and become its protector."_

"Where is it?"

" _Let me start from begin."_ Histoire explain me that's war going on within Gamindutri and the goddesses are fighting each and try to rule over the world that's

"I how do get there then"

" _In 3 minutes I'll send message that will take to Gamindutri."_

"Sound fair enough. Now about that wish"

" _As I said I can grant you a wish. And please use it wisely"_

"Alright then." I already know what I'm wishing for "My wish is to become a kamen rider"

" _Your wish is granted."_ with that my body started to glow then it went away.

"I don't feel any different."

" _Trust me, you wish grant. Now I must go before my power is used up. I wish luck, our young protector, our kamen rider"_ said Histoire. She hang up then I got a text message for.

'That's probability the message telling where the gate to the other world' I thought to myself. 'I should pack something's. Before I go took a few thing me. My kamen rider gaim/ wizard jacket, and my sonic screwdriver and put them in my bag also extra clothes. Now I got everything I needed.

"Hm… still how I am going get there" then I open my text message and said: "Look down?" I look down and saw I was a gate under me. The gate automatic opened I started to fall.

"So, I guess this where I was elegantly to the ground, right?"

"Well, not quite. It's a bit farther back, but..."

"But?"

"There monsters all over that place now"

"Monster? You mean that blue, dog-like, jelly thingy over there?"

"Yes, but they weren't here when I was last time…"

"Um, this world has monsters all over the place like any RPG place, right?"

"Not really. They just popped out of nowhere over the lasted few years"

"Oh, okay then. Now let's go on and get some XP we're at it.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Did you hear something screaming?" that was the sound of me falling from the sky until fell on the ground.

"ouch." I mumbled.

When I got up dusted myself and saw two girls one had long pink hair with pink eyes and headband that a letter [C] on it. She was wearing a sweater made of wool with detachable selves. A red colored plaid skirt. She also wearing leg warmers all the up, past the knees. She was wearing boots with boots which was also mad of wool. She also have a chocker around her neck

The other had had short light purple hair and purple eyes have hairclips that looked game pads. She was wearing a white jacket with purple hoodie with neon blue line coming down each side on her selves. The cuff was also purple with pink lines around it. The zipper was shaped like a circle and had letter [N] on it and stings looked like plugs. The jacket also two round pockets and each sides. Long socks that went pass her knees and purple sneakers.

"Are you okay? That looked like it hurts" said the pink hair one.

"I be fine, I think?" when I tried to move. My body suddenly hurts.

"No, you're not okay. You badly wounded and need to be. Patch you right away." Then she took her first aid kit and started the dust from my body and put bandages where the bruises are.

"There finish"

"Thank you, miss uh..."

"My name is Compa. And what yours?"

"My name is Joseph, nice to meet you. And you are?" I

"I'm Neptune"

"I see, will nice meet you too. So, why where am I?"

"You're in Planeptune" said Compa "Well outside of Planeptune. This is Virtual Forest."

"Well that explains where I am now But what you girls doing out here?" I asked

"I'm helping nep-nep to try find her memories"

"You mean she doesn't remember anything?"

"Yep. I don't know who am I? All I know is my name and that it." She said. She didn't really know who she was before. That reminds of kamen rider agito a.k.a. Shouichi Tsugami who lost his member during an _unknown_ attack and he didn't know anything but his name. A group of family took him and return he help them.

Note: As some of you people remember or don't remember, unknowns are the kanjis within Agito series.

"So you really have amnesia then, huh?"

"Yep. Compa is going to help me find my memories. Now let's stop talking and beat these monster already!" yelled Neptune impatiently.

"Nep-nep, what the matter?" Compa asked

"Why you excited about?"

"Well, I'm the heroine of this story, right? So I figured gotta beat up some monsters, I figured." If she heroine of this story then what am I, chop lever? Beside can she really fight? She a just a little girl and she doesn't have weapon on her?

"I guess so, but… you can really fight?"

"I have my trusty sword (wood) and skills with me. It'll be a piece of cake!" I don't think a wooden sword would be a best choose for fighting monster. It could break anytime. Plus I don't think it be easy even with a wooden sword.

"Okay… if you say so. Well, I'll help too, then! Um, let me get this out…" she was in reaching for her weapon. When she got it out me and Neptune gawked as we see that Compa a giant syringe.

"Holy moly! "That" huge!" I said.

"Wha-?! Compa, What with that huge syringe? What! Where did it come from?!" She couldn't imagine how hold that weapon or why she use it.

"Oh, I use this to fight. Where it came from? Well, that's a Compa secret…" pinkette smile like was any ordinary weapon.

'Um, my imagination of where it came from can't explain the how …she still thinking how did that and where came from. As for me, well. Let just say my mind was blow right now.

"And you do know how cliché it is carrying a huge weapon, right" She said with deadpanned face.

"That's nitty-gritty info! Let's just beat the nasties and go on." She said

"What a minute! What about me?! I'm weaponless." I didn't know there was going to be monsters in this world.

"Oh yeah! I forgot your new here. Here you borrow my gun" Neptune brought out her that she found in the dumpster. When I look at it kind of old and smelly too. Well beat better than nothing.

"Thank you."

"Just remember to bring it back to me when you're done." she told me.

As we continue head down that path we stumbled upon a bunch of small monsters that look like they made of gelatin.

"Yay! My first monster! Hey, Compa, I just need to beat them up, right?"

"Yes. The Dogoos are cute, but they are bad monsters, so we can beat them up"

"Okay then! Let's get this battle over with!"

It time to attack we both charge in at the Dogoos. Compa attack them with her syringe, Neptune with her wooden sword, and me and a gun I borrow from Neptune. After we done with the battle the dogoos got beaten up and vanish.

"Victory! See? Leave it to old Nep and her trusty sword (wood)!" she praised to herself while holding her wooden sword in the air.

"So, how was it fighting Mr. Monster, you guys?" compa asked

"There's still more I need learn, but I think I can get hang of this."

"It was kind of fun." I answered. I never knew this could this fun. Maybe coming

"Well, there's a lot more they came from, so we can train a bit more."

"Sounds like a plan!"

So we continue to find where Neptune landed and lost her memories we battle each and every monster that walked down our path. Time after time we lot stronger and stronger, even though they are weak looking kind of monsters. Until one of them asked a question.

"Hey, Joseph." Neptune called me

"Hm? What up Neptune?"

"What are those symbols on back of your jacket?"

"My jacket? Oh, you talking about my Kamen Rider jacket. The "F" symbols stands for "Fang" and the "J" for joker."

"Fang? Joker?" Compa and Neptune blank. They didn't know that means so to past the time I told the origins of the Kamen Riders starting with the legendary kamen rider, ichigo a.k.a. Hongo Takashi. The first kamen rider ever to born and fight evil organization, the Shockers. His solo mission was the people from evil that's who will threaten the world. Next I told about and many Kamen

"So, that how the Kamen Rider are created.

"Yep, someday I want to be a Kamen Rider."

"Really?" she asked

"Depends, if can be like one." I feel sad now because Kamen Riders is just a television series back in my world.

"We're here! This is where I found you, Nep-Nep" she showed to us. It looked to me that it was meteor

"Wow… that's a huge right there…" she looked at hole and she couldn't believe that make a hole that huge. And was surprise too. It like a meteor strike here.

"Nep-nep, does this make you remember anything?" Compa asked.

She started to think.

"Um, Nep-Nep?"

"Mmm…" she try to think harder about the hole. "Mmmmmm…." And harder. Until stop and gave up. "Ah-! I can't remember thing! Compa are you I was stuck here?"

"Yes. You from the skies like a shooting star and landed right here." Shooting star? She answered.

"Like a shooting star, cutting through the night right?" you got to be kidding me if she said she falling a shooting star. I said more like a meteorite then shooting star.

"That's right!" she yelled.

"What's the matter, Compa? Why'd you raise your voice?"

"It just struck, but there could be a clue here somewhere." She had idea. "Nep-Nep, did you lose anything by chance? Maybe an ID or anything?"

"I wish, but you know, I can't remember anything, so… Hey, wait… I do remember something I'm missing!"

"Really?! What is it?" I asked

"Well, that's obvious…

"Obvious…?" Compa eyes twinkled thinking that she remember something of her past. "

"Which is?" I asked

"My memory!" she joked.

Compa gone silent form the joked while I face palm my head.

"Um…wasn't that…funny?" she thought to be funny but to us, nope.

"Nep-Nep, I don't think now is the time to be fooling around…"

"Where her to find your lost memories, not to make jokes" I said.

"Wait, what?! I thought you were joking when asked me if I remembered!"

"If so that joke was horrible."

"Joking aside, let's look for some clues." Until we hear a crack.

"What's that's sound?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"So do I." I said.

It was the ground the crumbling under us. There must an underground cave underneath us. Due to Neptune 'crash landing' must cause the ground to be unstable. At any moment we would fall.

"Wha-?! The ground. It's crumbling?!

"We're Fa-lling!"

Later from the ground crumbling I woke. I look around and saw ourselves inside the cave.

"It everybody alright?!"

"I didn't expect that. That really changed the story this remake..." said Neptune

"Neptune are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Wait a minute…where's Compa-! Where's are you? Are you all right?!" she yelled

"Y-Yessy… I think I'm okay."

"Whew…it would've been a disaster if you lost your memory, too."

"Where are we, anyway?"

"I think we're beneath the forest… this place feels a bit weird…"

"Yeah, I'm getting bad vibes from this place…"

Neptune look around try to a way out until she stopped something the ground.

"What's this? Compa, can you take a look? Do you know what it is?"

Compa take the thing that Neptune found and examine it.

"I don't know… I've never seen something like this before."

"Me neither. Anybody got an idea?"

"I know! It must be a medal to change into items with a king something!

"Anybody with a "better" idea"

Then suddenly we hear growling coming down from the cave and sound like it's getting.

"What?! Where's that event-flag-inducing coming from?!"

"Nep-Nep! Joseph! There's a huge monster over there…" compa shouted

The monster had eight giant spider legs, eight medium boney legs and the body was creepy looking and was holding a sword. The monster is called Guard Vermin. Then it grab compa.

"Yikes! Please, help me…!

"Oh no, Compa!"

"Hang in there!" I shouted

"Don't worry, I'll save you! Ta-ke this!"

"Huh? No, Neptune! What!"

Comment: *** Neptune's Attack***. Neptune keep attacking the monster with her wooden sword. Neptune wooden didn't work so I brought the gun I borrow from and started shooting the monster.

Comment: *** No effect ***.

"What the?! Wait… who just comment on our attack?

Wasn't me. I'm just writing this story.

" _I am sorry. I didn't want to surprise you, but I couldn't stop myself._ " The voice suddenly honestly told the truth.

"Hm?" Neptune heard a voice in her "I've heard that before… Have we met?

" _I am Historie. I thought I explained this when I was in your dream, Neptune" she reminded her._

"Oh yeah! Ms. Heavenly Voice from my dream! Wait… That was real?" she asked

"Um, Nep-Nep? A little help here, pretty please?" she can that we tight pickle from monster who keeps swinging its weapon.

"Oh, Right! Ms. Heavenly Voice, can you help?"

" _No, but if you use your Hard Drive Divinity, Things should be okay."_

"Hard Drive-what? I lost my memory, so do you mind taking it step-by-step?"

" _I see… That explains why the conversation was all over the last time…"_

"Um… if I use that Hard Drive-thingy I can save Compa, right?"

" _Well, yes, but now I'm not sure you can use your Hard Drive Divinity…"_

"Well, I'll go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb!"

While Neptune was chatting with Histoire, I was trying make the monster let go of Compa. "Hey

Neptune! Anytime now!"

"So, please…lend me a hand. I want to save my friend, Compa!"

"… _I will force run Hard Drive Divinity from you. Are you ready?"_

"Ready and willing!"

" _Neptune, may your power arise-"_ suddenly a pillar of light beam down on Neptune.

"You're glowing!"

"Wow man."

When the light disappear Neptune grew and change. She was wearing a black swimsuit with purple designs. Her hair color had more purple and two long pig tails. She wear two black round hair clip with glowing blue "X". She got three side panels on each side and wings on her back.

"Is this…really me?!" she couldn't believe what she look like now.

" _Yes, this is your true from, Neptune."_

"Nep-Nep! Wow! You Transformed!"

'Pretty' my mind thought as my cheeks blushed. Then I shocked my head, it was no time daydream of pretty women now. I got stay focus on the battle or it'd game over to me.

"The power… It's flowing from within… there no way l can lose with this!"

"Just wait, Compa! I'll save you"

Neptune ran up to the monster her sword and started to attack.

"That this!"

" **Cross combo**!"

With that the monster got beaten up bad and let go of Compa. Neptune caught Compa in her arms and let her down on the ground easily.

"Well, that should do it…" she said

"That was super, Nep-Nep! You beat that in a flash!" Compa praised Neptune like if she was a super hero. Then Neptune return back into Human form.

"Whew… That was tiring…" the Hard Drive Divinity drained some of Neptune's

" _Well done, Neptune. And Compa, Joseph, Are you okay?"_

"Yessy! I'm okay! And it's all thanks to Nep-Nep!"

"I'm okay too."

"…Hm? Um, Nep-Nep? Whose voice is and where is it coming from?" Compa asked.

"It's Ms. Heavenly Voice, AKA Histoir…" then forgot was her name again. "What was it again?"

" _Historie. You were only off by one letter…"_

Neptune couldn't remember all that so decide to give Historie a nickname "That's right, Histy-Histy!"

I laughed. 'Histy, now that's funny'. Historie go with it, she knew Neptune like give nicknames to her friends and also that Neptune has hard time pronouncing names. "You can me Histy. Now, nice to meet you Compa. I am Historie."

"Can I call you Histy, too? It's Nice to meet…, hear you, Histy."

" _Um, Compa…?"_

We all here a familiar roar. All of us turn around and saw the monster was still alive from Neptune's attack. This monsters was really strong.

"It's ali-ve!" Said two. They both panic and scream.

"Run, Compa!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Oi, what for me!" All of us ran out from and started running out from the cave.

Later we all made back to Compa's house.

Neptune was breathing, heavily from that running. "Finally… got away…"

"That was a close call…"

"Yeah, if have stay any longer. We be long gone be now."

"I can't believe it was still alive after all the damage it took…" she was sure 'that attack' would destroy the monster however it got back up. The monster must be stronger than it looks. Compa was still scared from that monster. I was bit surprise how it still standing form that cross combo that Neptune used on it. Luckily it didn't follow us.

"Oh, Histy? Can you take a look at this?" she brought out the fragment that we find in the cave on the ground. It a part of something that I, Neptune, and Compa can't figure out what it is. "Do you know what this is?"

" _That's a Key Fragment. It's a piece needed to release me from my seal." She explained_

"You're sealed, Histy?" Compa asked

" _Yes,.. can you release me? There are one of those in each Land."_

"I could, but I have to fight monster, right? Isn't it… dangerous?"

" _Yes. Your life will be in danger." She said "But, if you can help life my seal, I can in turn get your memory back."_

"Really!?" she said

" _Really, really. And anyways, I do need you to get your back."_

"When Then! Let good Neptune search far for fragments!" Neptune though if find these fragments and undo the seal on Historie. She can remember who she was before.

"I'll help, too. After all, I can't leave Nep-Nep alone brain loss."

"Compa is right, Neptune is going to need all the help she need, right?" If she going then fined all the Key Fragments then I'll help and as my duty, I'll protect my new friends no matter what.

"Memory loss, Compa…but thanks you two! Are you okay being away from nursing school?"

"It's closed because of the monsters, so I'm okay." She said

" _Thank you…ve…ry…mu…ch…" its_ sound like Historie is losing connection to us.

"What? I'm having trouble hearing you, Histy. Is the static there bad?"

" _I…using…Fragment…I…ou…t…of…time…"_ she trying make it shore so that know what we need to do before disconnect with us. _"Pl…ease…lo…ok…for…Key…Fragm."_ With that we lost commutation with Historie.

"I think I lost contact. I hope Histy is all right."

"So there more fragment and one each nations." I thought back early what histoire said 'There are one of those in each Land.' So we have to look more fragments so we can put back together. "But how get to each nations?"

"Well, we at know to get your memory back." said Compa

"Yeah but for now we to get some sleep." Neptune.

Unfortunately I don't have place to sleep or stay since I just came to this world and I have no money here Gamindutri or Planeptune. I guess have to sleep outside.

"You're welcome to stay here, Joe-Joe." Compa offered me.

"Are you sure?" I didn't too intrude her home. She knew I didn't place to stay sense I'm new to Planeptune and this first time coming here. I can see that Compa is the nicest person on this world and feels is part of my new friend. I can feel that her aura is pure light like an angel who is willing help other in need.

"Thank you Compa."

"It no problem, If you anything just ask, okay?" s

"Sure." So was decided we live in Compa's house until we restore Neptune's missing memories, free histoire from prison somewhere and to save gamindutri. It was nighttime in planetune and girls went to bed except for me. I went outside on the top of Compa's roof to look the night sky. The night was beautiful with all the star are bright as ever. I look up to the moon thinking what is going to be like now I'm in different dimension. I would be able get home after this. So I starting questioning myself. 'Will I able save the world? I wondered'. I was getting sleepily so, I went to back inside. I went to sleep on the couch and doze into dream land.

End…

 **Okay maybe Kamen rider didn't appear on this chapter but, Stay tune for Chapter 2 of when I transform into Kamen Rider Heisei. Until then, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning in Planeptune and Compa's alarm clock. I yawn and got up from the couch and gone to use the bathroom. I went inside and started to wash my faced. I gone back to the living room to check what time it is. It was 7' o clock in the morning. "GOOD MORNING!" from behind Neptune yelled and surprise me. I startled.

"Oi, don't you know that is rude to sneak up on people!" I yelled at her.

"Well I couldn't help it" that Neptune always a happy lucky and go girl "beside I though it be funny."

"Geez lousily… just don't that on me next time, okay"

"Okay."

"Now, how about some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?!" The sound of _that word_ had her eyes twinkling. Lucky I know to cook some food for breakfast like eggs, pancakes, and French toast. At less know how to make French toast, I think? Let's just hope the breakfast doesn't get burn or something. Let see what I show make for today. I started to think then I got it. I make some scramble eggs. "You some scramble eggs?"

"Is it good?" she question. I almost forgotten she has amnesia. But taste of good foods, seriously?

"Is good, trust me?" I said.

I went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I head to the fridge and stared grab some eggs. Next I heat stove up grab. Then I grab a bowl. I crack the eggs on edge of the bowl and crack it in half and out came the yolk into the bowl. I strut the yolks until their ready to cook. Then I place liquid yolk into a pan to cook with and started heating the stove. Then to add a little salt and pepper. When it ready, I flip over it and slip it into pieces. Then I ketchup on it and starve it on the table.

"Wow, this great!" she started took a bite of it then her eyes twinkle again. It was so delicious that when she finish it she was asking for seconds. Good think I made more. Just then Compa woke up in her pajama. *Yawn~* "Good Morning, Nep-Nep, Joseph.

"Good morning, Compa." We both said together at same time. We blush and look the other way from each other. Compa giggled seeing us what we did.

"Compa, you should try these scramble eggs!" she wanted Compa to try one. All of us ate our breakfast. Compa went to her room to change clothes. I was doing dishes while Neptune was watching cartoon.

Afternoon…

It almost lunch time and wasn't anything to eat lunch. Neptune stomach was rumbling for food. It like a black hole in there. Just then Compa come to living room with a basket with her.

"Nep-Nep, Joseph, I was going to go shopping for the trip, but do you two want to come?" she asked. Well beats staying inside the house and there not much to do in the house. "I was thinking of eating out, too."

"That sounds fun! I'll along like colorful miniature aliens fairies!" she beamed. I'm not sure about the last part but I could use something to eat for lunch. "I'm in."

We all leaved form Compa's home and head to Planetptune's city for lunch and shopping around there. We got to city. I saw the city is so huge and so advance. It was like in landed in the future.

"Now that I had a good chance to look, this is a really huge!" said Neptune.

"Planetptune is most advanced city out of the four Lands. Compa explains

"Ah, so that's why you have that super yummy pudding!" she said the city is great because of pudding?! Geez.

"Um, you can find them anywhere and…well, never mind…"

We keep walking around Planetptune until saw something in the window of one their shop. It was special hat made for Planetptune's resident. My started to twinkling at it. I love hats. Has long I know, hats are a symbol of

"Do you want that hat?" Compa asked.

"Yes, I do." I answered. I do like a hat freak. Then I got depressed and saw the price. 2,000 credits. Crud I don't have any credits on me. I got tap the solider. I turn around and saw Compa handed me 2,000 credits.

"Here you go." She said

"But Compa, why?!" I asked

"Because I care of my friends silly" She answered. Compa only care of helping her friends and nothing else. She was a really true friend.

I went inside and purchase the hat. It was a purple baseball cap with the (N) symbol on it.

"You look great wearing that hat." Neptune told me

"I agree with Nep-Nep"

"Thanks girls" suddenly hear someone talking about something.

"Hey, did you hear that rumor?"

"You mean the one about the newly discovered cave under the forest?"

"Well, that's not all. I head that place is infested with monsters."

"Everyone's saying that the place muse breeding place for the monsters."

"You've gotta be kidding?! Breeding… That sounds kind of cool!"

"Yeah, and the Guild is Looking for people to check that out now."

"Seriously? I thought the CPU would do something about it."

Compa is started to getting worrier of the two said about the monster breeding and infested the new cave. I thought to myself. New cave under the forest? That must the hole we fallen yesterday while looking Neptune's memories.

"Compa?"

"Nep-Nep, Joseph, do you mind if we do something before we leave?" she asked. It sound like that is worried about something.

"Don't tell me. About that cave they were talking about?"

She nodded

"Are you worried about the people in Planeptune going to that cave and be in danger, right?" I said to Compa.

"Yes. Even old klutzy me wants to help Planeptune and the goddess." Compa answered.

"Well, let's go to the guild instead of shopping, then!" Neptune suggested

"Are you sure?"

"You've stayed by me, so it's my turn to follow you instead, you know?" I really get what Neptune saying sometimes but she is right. We can't let people be in danger while monsters are roaming the cave. So we started to the guild.

'I wonder what the Guild is like?' I asked myself.

When we got inside the Guild. I saw many people taking and reporting in quest. Even the Guild was tech was advanced.

"So, is this the Guild?" I said.

"Yes. You can get all sorts of work and missions here." She explained. There were many different request on the board. Neptune started search for a quest that's related to the cave.

"Let's see…cave…cave… Ah, this must be it."

"So, how do we take the quest?" I asked

"If you want to take care of order, just enter it like so…" Compa showed to how take the request and just like that. "Done!"

"You're used to this aren't you?" said Neptune

"She be, did use the Guild often?" I asked

"Yup! More for volunteering and things. This type is a first for me" knowing Compa, she must volunteer a lot times to help people and doing other stuff as a nurse.

"Well then, let's make this dungeon expedition a success!" I said "For Planeptune!"

"For Planeptune!"

"For Pudding!"

"Neptune!" I yelled

"Just kidding, for Planeptune!"

So three of us set off to the cave in order make Planeptune a safe place to live.

Virtual Cave….

"Say, Compa? What are we supposed to do here?" already few minutes within the cave and she forgot what our quest was.

"Nep-Nep… You didn't read the fine print, did you?"

"Oh, come on! No one reads the fine print! Never have, never will!" Oh boy. She took the quest and didn't even bother to read the fine print. It like mind is straight narrow. Only think less of important stuff and get right to monsters first. To top it off she bragging about that she defeat the monster in one single swoop.

"That's nothing to brag about…"

"Compa is right. Neptune you to be careful next time or else round up dead." I warned her. Compa went to over what the quest and said. "It looks like we have to check on the monsters and what they're doing."

"So it's like recon mission, huh." I said

"Speaking of monsters. That huge monster is somewhere out here, right?" Neptune asked

"A lot of other people came here already, so I'm sure it went away."

"Whew, that's a relief. No way I want to see that again." she whipped her forehead.

"Why, cause your scared?" I joked. I do like joking around sometimes when people gets scared.

"I… I'm not scared" sound it like though.

"Enough you two. Let go"

"Right!" we both answered to Compa. We started headed down towards inside the cave check out what the monster are up to. We continue wondering down the cave. Deeper and deeper we go in. it's get darker as well. We barely see thing around us.

"It's getting darker the deeper we go…" said Neptune

"I know but, we still to find the monster habituation stop or otherwise this cave we be full of them monster." I explained "so stay close."

"Nep-Nep, Joseph, where are you? It's so dark. I can't see you guys" Compa was started to get scared.

"Oh, come on, Compa. It can't be that bad." She continue "But I it could be Dangerous, so be careful. No telling what's around." Until Neptune bump into somebody.

"Nep-Nep? Are you okay? If you fall into a pit, it could be game over…" well Gamindustri is kinda like a world of video game. One false move and you die and no restart at all.

"I think something ran into me… Hey, it dark, so be careful!

"Hang on, let get out my phone." I bring my phone on turn the phone's flashlight and shine upon where Neptune is. I also fine and the person who ran over Neptune. It was girl. The girl had light brown long hair about reach to her waste and has green emerald eyes. She wore a leafy green and she has pony tail on the side. She has a chocker around her neck. Her clothes that she was wearing is black tank top with an over sizes jacket and boots. There was kinda a light red-oranges color lightning symbol on each side of jacket shoulder. She was carrier what seem to be a phone holder with different color around the belt.

"Ow… Watch it, girl!" she complain "Wait. What are kids like you doing here?"

"Oi, Watch it now, I'm young adult and not a little kid!" I yelled.

"Me? A kid? Speak for yourself! You're a kid too! Who are you?!" questioned Neptune.

The girl got back on her face and introduce herself "I'm IF. Let's just say I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri!"

Neptune was speechless.

"Ah, huh?"

"You're the Wild Talker of Gamindustri?" I guess she heard that wrong. It was the Wind Walker of Gamindustri. I started burst a laugh when she say that. I thought that was kinda of funny. I stop laughing for a while and know it was kinda of rude me. But still, it was funny.

"She said Wind Walker not Wild Talker. Although that is kinda of funny once you say that." I told her.

"Joseph!" Compa yelled.

"Sorry, Compa." I apologize

"What does it that mean she can walk on wind?"

"No silly, Wind walker is person who works and travels alone." Compa explained.

"What are you guys doing out here?" she asked

"We from for the guild to see what monsters are. Oh, and I'm Neptune, and she's Compa and he's Joey."

"Don't call me that, it too embarrassing" I didn't like any anybody calling joey because that my nickname.

"But is name sound cute." She said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Compa."

"I'm Joseph and please don't call me joey."

"You've got to be kidding me. You guys are working for the Guild, too." She couldn't believe her eyes that a man, an innocent girl, and a little girl can be working at the guild.

"Ah, sure, nice to meet you, too… Well, we can handle ourselves, you know."

"Really? Even with all the monsters roaming around here?" she told us

"Uh…" she forgot about the monster that still roaming in this cave. She thought hopeful IF didn't know about the fine print on the request.

"Don't tell me. You didn't look at the fine before taking the work." Just then monster that Neptune dealt with yesterday came back and not in a good way.

"Nep-Nep, that can't be…"

 ***Roar***

"Not Agai-n!" yelled the two

"What should we do, Compa?! It's got to be looking for me!" Neptune turn and asked her

"What? You guys know what that is?!" she asked.

"Yes. Nep-Nep sandbagged Mr. Monster really good." Last time Neptune use her cross combo move to order defeat the monster but it got back up.

"WH-What should I do?! It's got be looking for revengeance…" she worries that it gonna crush for last time what she did last did to it.

"It either vengeance or revenge." I correct." And besides, you took it down before, right?!"

"Hard to believe, but if you can fight, I'm going to need both to help." Said IF

"Nep-Nep, we have to beat Mr. Monster for the sake of Planeptune!" Compa told her.

"Okay! Let me go super-mode form the beginning, then!" Neptune sad in conference. Then a light beam hit her and transforming her into HDD form. She was fully equip and ready with her sword. "Hah… I'm ready now."

"Wha-?! What just happened?! Wait, you're huge! Like, all over!" IF was surprise of Neptune's transformation. She saw that Neptune got bigger and her voice changes.

"Surprise! Nep-Nep can change forms! Nep-nep is really strong like this."

"Well, now do you believe that I beat that once before?"

"Do I even have a choice? It's harder not to believe now."

The monster roar at Neptune. She was ready to fight the monster. Compa got out her syringe, IF got out her Qatar, for me I'll just go with bear fist.

"So, want to get it one, do you? Well, the feelings are mutual." She said "I'm going to have to take you down to stop any more casualties!"

Neptune and IF started slashing the monster while Compa with her it with her liquid attack. I started attacking the monsters with my punches and kick attack.

"Hey where's your weapon?!" IF yelled at me. She saw me with no weapon. All was I doing was punching and kicking.

"Don't have any!" I responded

"What do you mean 'Don't have any?"

"I just have don't" I continued my attacks then the monster turn around and face me. 'Oh boy' I thought. This isn't going to look so good. The monster about was strike me until I heard. _**"Demon Flames!"**_ Suddenly a multi fire explosion hit the monsters and appear a great big fire pillar strike the monster from bellow.

"Be care next time" she warn me then she throw to me a pair claw at me. She wanted me to use them because I didn't have a weapon on me. "Bring those back when you're done."

"Will do" everybody was trying their best to defeat the monster. Not for our sake but the sake of Planeptune. I keep using the claw weapon on the monster until was weaken. Now good chance to finish the monster off. "Everyone now." With last attack form all of us together, the monster was defeated.

"Well, that was an unfair match. The monster was injured, after all." Neptune complement

"Not bad. Honestly, I'm not sure if I could've handled it myself. Thanks."

"No problem. I was the one who let it go in the first place, after all." Neptune felted she needed to feel reasonable for what happen.

"Still…That's some transformation. You're like a different person."

"I was surprised the first time I saw it, too." Compa agreed with IF.

"She reminds of special person I know." And that would be Yugi Moto and pharaoh inside in millennium puzzle.

New Domino City…

Yugi was walking to school until suddenly sneezed.

"Achoo… Is someone talking about me?"

Gamindustri…

Neptune transform back into her human form.

"Phew… I'm beat…" she said.

"Nice fight, Nep-Nep! You were cool." Compa praise to Neptune.

"Heh. Oh, stop flattering me."

"Really, it's hard to believe you're the same person." One moment she a sweet happy lucky-go girl next she was a serious fighter.

Neptune had something in mind that was a great idea. "Oh yeah, Iffy, how about joining our party while we're at it." She though if that IF come along with us then we have another friend to help in quest to find the Key Fragments.

"Iffy? Me? Iffy?" in her thought. She got a nickname and was 'Iffy.'

"Yup. IF= Iffy! Sounds a lot cuter too, don't you think?"

"Iffy…" then IF started to blush.

"Wait, you don't like it? Oh, were you teased by kids with that name?"

"No, I was never teased with my name before. Just call me anything you want."

"Okay, then I'll call you Iffy, too" Compa like the idea of having call IF, Iffy.

"IF sounds fine to me." I'm a male so, I don't like the sound of cute names to people.

"Now then, do you want to come with us?" Neptune offer IF to join us "Having a pro like you would be cool!"

"Well, why not? As they say, the more the merrier." With that IF was now officially part of our party and our new friend.

"Great!" Well, hope we become bestest friends, Iffy!" Neptune cheered. She got a new friend. That great of her. The more allies we find, the more of them will us help on journey.

"Sure, looking forward to it." she agreed to join. I put hand out. IF grab my hand and shake it as now got new member on our team.

 **(IF joined your party.)**

"Let's continue down in the cave for more clues." I suggested. We headed more to cave. We keep walking and walking down to the cave.

"Well, now that I have a chance to look around, this place is huge."

"We're lucky we didn't get lost running around."

"You came here before, right? Mind filling me in with some details?" IF wanted know what we're doing before looking for the monsters. We tell told her the full how Neptune fall for the sky and losing her memories, then I'll felled from the sky and I came from another dimension and I decide to help them looking Neptune's memories. We also told her about we find a key fragment and need find three more to order free Historie so she can bring the memories.

"…and that's that!"

"Nep falls loses memory, Joe is from another dimension, Animarium, Historie, Key Fragments… That's all so random." She couldn't think what next.

"Heh, shoot, thanks." Said Neptune

"I wasn't praising you…"

"Alright enough chit chat. We have a job to do, remember?" I told them.

We continue to wondering down the cave along until Neptune found something on wall picked it up. She asked IF knowing what it is.

"Hey, Iffy. I picked this up, but…" she gave the object to IF

"It looks like a disc… Nep, where'd you pick up from?" she asked

"Wait, I noticed just mow, but is Nep… me!" she was surprised when IF give Neptune a nickname.

'She just noticed now' I said in my mind with an anime dumb palmed face.

"You named me Iffy, so why? Going back where'd you get the disc from?"

"I dunno. It was hanging on that wall over there."

"Hanging on the wall? This disc? You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"What?! Iffy you don't believe me? After all that we've been through…" Neptune was disappointed in IF for not believing in her.

"You're so horrible, not believing in Nep-Nep." Compa was disappointed.

"I know your name make you question everything, but me some love here"

"Yeah girl show some respect to her, huh?" I joked.

"That's not what my name means. Besides we only a short while ago."

"Iffy…" Neptune got over it what If said and forgive her. Neptune twinkling her because was still Neptune's friend and try make herself innocent.

"Already!?" I gawked seeing Neptune forgiving her so fast.

*sigh* "Okay, okay. I got it. I believe you." She admitted.

"Now that's my Iffy! "Iffy" has got mean "I Feel For You!" That's love!"

"How about call you "AI" instead? That's Japanese for "Love"!" Compa suggested

"Why not spell it in lower, like, "ai"? It's cuter, too!" Neptune also suggest a name for IF.

"Or. Or how about we call "Aiyo"?!" I joked then laughed for a while.

"Whoa! Hold your horses, both of you! You're running way off track!" then started blushed because calling her "Ai" would be embarrassing for her.

"Awww, Iffy are you blushing or are you blushing?" Neptune teased her. Suddenly the disc started to shined. That not pretty good signed. We both were alerted when the disc was shining brighter than ever.

"Wha-?! Wait. The disc… It's shining!"

"Neptune, throw it away from us!" IF told her. Neptune thrown the disc from us as possible.

"What's going on, Iffy?!"

"H-How should I know?! I've never seen anything like this before, either!"

A monster came out but not an ordinary monster. This one was different from any other monsters you see in Planeptune. The monster have flames coming from his mouth. Most of it body is made of volcano crust. The right arm had a reddish orange line around all over. Its eyes was red and it had flaming hair. More flames was coming from his back. There was blue orb on his stomach. It was none other than the Magma Dopant.

I Thought was destroyed the Dopant by Kamen Rider Double?

"A monster?! It came from the disc?!"

"No, a Kaijin and it a Dopant." I said as I gulp. "The most powerful Kaijins" my legs started shake in fare. This is scary. We up against a powerful kaijin and did a get stuck into disc?!

"No worries." Neptune thinks that a Dopant is just run of mill ordinary monster. Then she transform into her HDD mode. "We can beat this monster."

Neptune brought out her sword and head straight forward at it. But then it grab her sword with it just bare hand. Neptune, Compa, and IF was shocked to see that Neptune's attack was stopped with just hand. The monster thrown her weapon on the ground and gab her neck then throw Neptune like a baseball.

"Neptune!" cried the two.

I ran and caught Neptune from behind then we fell down.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, thanks."

"Damn you, I'll get for that!" I ran started to attack Dopant head on.

"No Joseph, Wait!" IF tried warned me.

It was too late. I yelled and attack the dopant randomly. But every time I attack him, it seem had no effect, not even a single scratch. I can't lose. I mustn't lose. I had to win. Suddenly my aura grew stronger and stronger. The color of my aura turn bright white and red.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!"

My power was at maximum and I feel like something amazing in body waiting be unleash. Then I thought 'what if can use the power and create my own rider belt'. It was worth a shot. I use the energy around me and created my own rider belt and put around my waist. It was like ichigo's new Typhoon belt but instead having ichigo's logo on the front of the belt. The new symbol was front. It the symbol had (HR) on front

"What that around his waist?" Compa asked

"It looks a belt but something different about _that_." IF answered

"I can feel it. I can feel my power are awakening!" Then a belt appear around on my waste. I started to do pull in my right fist to my waste and my left arm across my chest. Then I turn with my arm to the left side. I pull left arm in and my right arm out.

HEN-SHIN!

The front symbol on the belt opened and as the turbulences was spinning with many colors. My clothes was taken off and was replace with White. Then shoulder pads came from my left and right. Should was attach. Next was chest armor was attach. Then knee armor. And last was the helmet. The helmet was color sliver and the eyes color blue. I grab the helmet and put it on. And now I was complete with the white muffler.

"What in the?" IF was surprised sawing me turn into a hero behind the mask.

"Wow, Joseph transform into a hero!"

"Joseph!? Is that you?!"

"Ore… Tanjou! Power of the Heisei Riders" *Alterative Rider sound * "Kamen Rider Heisei." Then I strike pose with Heisei logo on the background.

" _ **What!? Another Kamen Rider?"**_ Oh now it talks.

"What a minute, it can talk?!" IF was surprised

" _ **Damn you, Kamen Rider. You're not the same Kamen Rider before but I take my revenge on you!"**_

"Magma Dopant. Those who evil you shall face justice." I told him.

" _ **Nice phrase, but you can't beat me. You are just a mere human"**_

"Will see about that!" then I started head toward and give him a kick. The dopant stumble backwards. I give him a few around round houses then sparks was started to appear every time I kick him. I punch him and send him flying. He fell on the ground and got back.

"Had enough?"

" **NEVER!"** it yelled and the fire started to burned more brightly then send multiple fire ball at me. I kept dodging the fire ball from left to right. I started to get hit by the fire ball and guard myself for a while but soon it started get hot. I don't know how long I'm gonna take the heat. Neptune get back and grab her sword and slash the dopant.

"Eat This!" Yelled Neptune and it got hurt and took a few step back.

"You okay?" she asked

"I be fine. Any longer then I be cooked like turkey." I joked.

"Shall we defeat him together then?"

"Alright then, let's go!" Neptune started slash the dopant.

" _Joseph, can you here my voice?!"_

"Historie, is that you? This is amazing! I really feel like a Kamen Rider!" Historie power did really make me a kamen rider.

" _I already told you I grant you power."_

"I guess you're right."

" _I can help you to unlock more of your power."_

"Really?!"

" _You can unlock of each the heisei rider's when the condition are right." She explained_

"Alight then." I started to think about how need to protect them. Concentered all of my power to right leg. I put my right leg up front and lean it forward. The energy was swirling my around leg and my foot. "Alright! Here comes my final move!"

'What this I feeling?!' Neptune started sense the power surround me. 'Is that power coming from him?'

I jumped into the air then pull one leg and one leg out. "HEISEI KICK!" I kicked the dopant and it fell down.

" _Onore, KAMEN RIDER_!"yelled the dopant before exploded.

"Well that's done."

"You were awesome back there, Joseph!" Compa Praised me. Suddenly, I started to feel tried from the battle, I fell on one knee and needed to catch my breath.

"Hey, you ok?" IF was worried I took a lot damage from the dopant me and Neptune defeated.

"I'm good." I answered. Neptune transform back into her human form and was shock how the monster came from the disk.

"That was a surprise. You should've told me that monsters came from discs." Especially _monsters_ from the Kamen Rider series.

"How should I have known? No one knows where the monster come fro…" suddenly IF stop and now knew how all the monster were popping out so much.

"Iffy? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"So this where the monsters come from… This is amazing!"

"This is an amazing discovery!"

"Yessy! I think this is a super discovery!" Compa cheered

Then we hear strange evil laugh within the shadow.

"I came for my Guardian, but I didn't expect to meet you here, Neptune!"

"Who's there? What's with that old melodramatic laugh…?" Neptune asked

When the person came she was wearing some witch/goth clothing. Her was hair was light purple. Her eyes were sharpen red. She was wearing a witch's hat with Golden thorns around it and has pinkish/violet rose with two large purple feathers. She has two earrings. On her left was black crescent moon earring. On her right was smaller then left one with a jewel. Purple thorns is around her neck and her arms. And finally she has a large belt around her waist. Introducing the main villain of this story, arforie.

"Who are you calling old?!" she complaint. "Mocking people as usual. You've not changed a bit."

"Is this a friend of yours?" Compa asked Neptune.

"Of course not. I don't know any old lady wearing this much goth makeup." She joked. I started laugh and fell on my back.

"That's good to hear. I was about to doubt your choice of people."

"Yeah. If you were friends with her, I would've put in my resignation."

"Sooooo, who are you, Missus?" Neptune asked the old lady.

"I know her name _is_!" I yelled

"You do?" Compa questioned

"Yeah. Her name is 'Old Lady'." I joked then I burst out laugh.

"How dare you! Saying what you want in front of me…I'll get rid of you all!" oops. I think just make her angry. But still, it is funny.

"Look what you've done, Joseph. Now you made the lady mad." IF blamed me.

"Hey wasn't my fault. Neptune started it." I pointed at Neptune with my thumb.

"Wait? It's my fault?!

"Now you all die!" she bring out her and weapon and started attacking with very stronger energy. (Since haven't a name for attack. I thought I might give her one in this Fanfiction.)

" **Darkness Slash!"** fell down on my back with an injury my body.

"Joseph!" Cried the three girls.

"I'll get her" Neptune attack with her sword but it didn't have any effect on her.

The _old hag_ laugh because the attack was nothing to her. "Is that all you got?!" Then she was getting ready to attack again **"Darkness Wide Slash"** a powerful black slash wave knock Neptune, IF, and Compa in one swoop.

"Hey! This lady is too strong for being an early stage boss! I call cheat!" Neptune complaint. Compa complaint it about too. "The damage that popped up against us was too large."

"Tch…Looks like you can't judge a book by its cover"

"Dang. I hate to admitted but your right, IF. She really is strong."

"Hmph, you're all scum to me" the started making fun of us. "Go ahead, cry and weep like the losers you are."

"Now, then…. The Key Fragment. I'll have that back now." She took the Key fragment form Neptune's hand.

"No fair! Me, Compa and Joseph went through a lot just get that! Give it back!

"Silence!" she yelled. Then she kicked Neptune.

"Ouch!"

"Nep-Nep!" Compa got back up because she saw Neptune in danger.

"Now, the time has finally come. I'll take your power, Neptune!" then suddenly purple energy around Neptune started drain from her and into the _old hag._ Hahahahaha! Finally! The first stop to my ambition had begun!"

"Nep-Nep! Look out!" Compa warned Neptune. Then push Neptune from the _old hag._ Neptune open her eyes and saw Compa standing front of her. Unfortunately the process continues but instead having Neptune power begin drain, it was Compa's powers.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Compa then fell down after her energy begin drained.

"Compa!" Neptune got up and went to check on Compa to see if she was okay.

"What?!" she was surprised. She take someone else's power instead of Neptune's.

"Compa, are you okay?!"

"Um, huh? I'm… okay?" she feel if ok like nothing happen to her.

"What happened?" IF asked.

"Look like the _old hag_ Drain Compa's power instead of Neptune."

"How…dare you get in my way of Nep-Nep!"

"Huh? …Nep-Nep?" now that she has Compa power's says Nep-Nep.

"Correction. Drain her power and has compa's speech."

"Once more! I'll make Nep-Nep's power my own!" Then she tried to take Neptune's power but Neptune got up and ran away as she can. "Hey, you! Stop running around and get hit!"

"Nep, she's trying to absorb so your power!" IF warned Neptune

"No problem! I'm good at shooting games. I'll just have to barrel" she said.

"Tch! It's that girl's fault!" if she didn't push Neptune then she become twice as strong before.

"Nep! Compa! Joseph! Now is our chance!"

"Tch… Damn it…!" now she is same level as us.

"Hey, you!" Neptune point her sword at her "We're even now!" a bright light engulf Neptune and transform into her HDD mode. "I won't let this chance and you get away!"

"Hey, _Old Hag_! In the name of the Kamen Rider! You going down!" Then I started to do my henshin pose. **"Rider…Henshin"** My Heisei belt opened and the multi-color light came out and engulf me, changing into Kamen Rider Heisei. "Prepare yourself!"

"I make the first move" IF declared _**"Demon Flames!"**_ Suddenly a multi fire explosion hit her and appear a great big fire pillar from bellow. Now the _Old Hag_ took some damage.

" **Cross combo!"** Neptune attack her with sword multiple time then she used another attack **"Jumping arts"** she use her sword and her leg to attack.

"Let's try _this_! **Multiply punch attack!** " I send out a barrage a fist on arforie like _drive_ how his keep punching faster looking a car limiter. Then Compa attack on Arforiewith her giant syringe and swing it around.

"Argh… Damn you all!" she was beaten up pretty badly and can barely hold herself up.

"Alright! Time for my finish." I put my left leg forward and kneel on my right as I build up energy to my Left leg. Then I jump into the air as I come down with flying kick **"Rider Kick!"** with that she fell down on back and she let go of the Key Fragment at same time that she was holding in her hand.

"I'll take that." Neptune snatch the Key Fragment out of her hand.

"Urgh…! Neptune…!" she growled.

"I have to ask you, but do you know me?" Neptune though if she ask her some question about her past and she _was_ back then.

"Of course I do! I know you like the palm of my hand!" she answered evilly.

"Then tell me, who am I?" she asked

"What are you talking about? Are you dizzy or something?" I guess she didn't know that Neptune lost her memories.

"Nep-Nep lost her memory." Compa told her "If you know anything Nep-Nep, can you tell us?"

Then she laughed "You? Neptune? Lose your memory? This is golden!"

"I was worried when I lost sight of you. But I see that luck is on my side." She got back up "I'll let you hold onto the key fragment for now. Until next time!" she said before she disappear into thin air.

"Wait!" but she was already gone by then. "She's… gone?" who was she? And what's her link with to Neptune. The only way to now if try catch her next time.

"She got away… Who was that?" IF wanted to know.

"It seems like she going after Neptune. But why?" I pondered. There was too many question to be answered.

"I don't know… if only I could speak with Histy…" Neptune wished.

"Nep-Nep…" Compa was worry about Neptune if she never finding her memories.

"Well, before we think further, let's figure this out first." She bring out the dick that the kaijin that came out it.

"You mean the disc that the monsters came?" Neptune questioned.

"For the time being… yeah!"

"What about the monster quest?" I asked

"Well, we've done what we could here. How about eat out to take a rest?" We take compa's suggestion left from the cave and went back to Compa's house. While at her we some more thinking about on the disc.

"I couldn't have imagined the monster the monsters coming from the disc."

"Yes. But now the monsters won't be coming out any more."

"If we beat all the other monsters, everything will be back to normal again."

"Compa right." I agreed "Destroy the monster and we make Gamindustri and a safer place to live."

"About the disc…"

"Huh? What about" I asked

"How about we call it the "Enemy Disc?" IF suggested

"Enemy Disc…"

"Why that's?" I asked

"As long as these are around, we're going to getting monsters." IF explained

"That's not good." Compa was getting a bit scared now.

"Don't worry, Compa. We'll plan against the monsters with what we know now." IF encourage her.

"Mmm! Pudding after work really hits the spot! Um, you got more, Compa?" As usually. Neptune was already forgotten what we talking about. We all staring at Neptune who was having one of Compa's pudding.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hm? What's the matter? Why so serious?"

"Are you kidding…?" IF got aggravated from Neptune because she eating pudding instead.

"Um, Iffy? Nep-Nep gets tired after she changes, so can you let it go?" other words she want IF to forgive her.

"If you say so, Compa. I'll let it go, this time." IF sighed. "Going back on subject, I'm more interested in that. Who was she?"

"It looked like she was collecting the Key Fragments." Compa answered

"Yes. But, why?" I answered with another question.

"If that's the case, then we batter act quick before she gets them." Neptune said. The three us nodded our head as an agreement.

"Yes. Let's get ready to go right away."

"Iffy? Wanna come with me, Compa, and Joseph to look for the fragments?" Neptune asked. "We can have fun together, and it'll be safer, too!"

"Sure why not?"

"Really? Yay!" Neptune cheered.

"Are you sure, IF? It would be a dangerous journey."

"Not like I have an agenda, so I might as well tag for the ride." IF said. She is wind walker so plenty of time.

"I'm not sure leaving you both of you alone is a good idea, anyway…'

"Okay, then. Welcome aboard." Me and IF shake hands as agreed to join with us.

Now that is saddle. Before this chapter end. I will give put in an opening of Kamen Rider Heisei. Enjoy!

(Instrument)

The scene shows the map of Gamindustri as the screen get closer to Planeptune then shows the title of this story [Kamen Rider Heisei]

Fukai yami no hotori Nemuru Chou tachi yo

I'm riding my motorcycle with Neptune, holding on to me.

Aoki sorasaemo Shirazu ni iru noka

Next to me was IF riding her motorcycle with Compa holding on to her as the four of us set of on adventure.

Tsumiki no youni moroi sekai wo

The scene shows the four nations of Gamindustri; Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox.

Habataku sube ga hoshii

Next scene showed Arfoire leading a group of monster from the heisei riders' series

Hitotsudake sou negatta Aisubeki hito no tameni

I started do a henshin pose like Ichigo did and transform into Kamen Rider Heisei

Sai ha chijyou takaku nagerareta

Neptune, Norie, Blanc, and Vert transform into Their HDD form and started attacking monsters

Rakuen sore ha hiizuru mirai

Compa, IF, and many friends and allies help to stop the monsters from attacking Gamindustri

You and I Tooi yume ni musubareru

The scene Afoire showing her attack with her weapon.

Kono akai kawa wo koete

Then my enemy, Kamen Rider Fifteen appears holding his weapon while the background has his logo.

Hana ha mujyou sarau jyuujika wo

Histoire is sealed somewhere in Gamindustri

Daite saita hakanaki tenshi

Along the way, we will face dangerous monsters and quests then shows many different forms I can change into but unknown yet.

Yuuen no ai itsuka mitsukeru nara

The energy swirl around my sword. Me and Fifteen clash swords together.

Kimi ni sasageyou Paradise

Then I throw my sword away and jump in the air performing my rider kick.

(Instrument)

Next scene shows the key to free Historie seen in the sky as point my sword to it with my friends and allies alongside me.

(Song end)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everybody! It's time now. Time to start Chapter of Kamen Rider Heisei. Enjoy :D

Now the start the song. (Butterfly by Chihiro Yonekura)

*Finger Snap*

(Instrument)

The scene shows the map of Gamindustri as the screen get closer to Planeptune then shows the title of this story [Kamen Rider Heisei]

Fukai yami no hotori Nemuru Chou tachi yo

I'm riding my motorcycle with Neptune, holding on to me.

Aoki sorasaemo Shirazu ni iru noka

Next to me was IF riding her motorcycle with Compa holding on to her as the four of us set of on adventure.

Tsumiki no youni moroi sekai wo

The scene shows the four nations of Gamindustri; Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox.

Habataku sube ga hoshii

Next scene showed Arfoire leading a group of monster from the heisei riders' series

Hitotsudake sou negatta Aisubeki hito no tameni

I started do a henshin pose like Ichigo did and transform into Kamen Rider Heisei

Sai ha chijyou takaku nagerareta

I call upon my weapon "Rider-ken" to and started cutting monsters in half.

Rakuen sore ha hiizuru mirai

Compa, IF, and many friends and allies help to stop the monsters from attacking Gamindustri

You and I Tooi yume ni musubareru

Neptune, Norie, Blanc, and Vert transform into Their HDD form and started attacking

Afoire.

Kono akai kawa wo koete

Then my enemy, Kamen Rider Fifteen appears holding his weapon while the background has his logo.

Hana ha mujyou sarau jyuujika wo

Histoire is sealed somewhere in Gamindustri

Daite saita hakanaki tenshi

Along the way, we will face dangerous monsters and quests then shows many different forms I can change into but unknown yet.

Yuuen no ai itsuka mitsukeru nara

The energy swirl around my sword. Me and Fifteen clash swords together.

Kimi ni sasageyou Paradise

Then I throw my sword away and jump in the air performing my rider kick.

(Instrument)

Next scene shows the key to free Historie seen in the sky as point my sword to it with my friends and allies alongside me.

(Song end)

Last time me and two girls went to the guild for a quest in order destroy monster that roaming around inside the cave along the way we also meet someone who was working from the guild. Her name was IF. IF became our friend and agreed to help us the key fragments that is scatter each nation. We fought with a monster from of the Kamen Rider. I finally transform into Kamen Rider Heisei and defeat it with my Rider kick. Then we find a Key fragment here in Planeptune. We met another person who look like gothic witch. She defeated us in one swoop and took the Key fragment plus tried to take Neptune Powers. Unfortunately she wasn't able to, thanks to Compa who push Neptune out the way and took her power instead and now had Compa's power. She was an easy target now. We defeated her and show her whose boss and took back the Key fragment. Neptune tried asked about her past but she gave no answer and left.

Now we are on are way to pick some stuff on the before we go. We walk in front of store that's has good stuff.

"Hm…" I was thinking I should get weapon for since I did was borrow weapon. We inside shop and grab thing that we need in our quest. Compa got healing bottles. Neptune got Kanata. For me, I also got a Kanata but was different what Neptune had. We put the all our item together on the register.

"Your total will come too… 5,000 credits." Said the clerk. We all pinch in put all credits together. After that we all left the store and heading out for our next designation.

"So where towards next?" I asked IF

"We heading to Lastation." She answer.

"I want check some more Planeptune." I told her. Still more of Planeptune that I want to explore, discover and learn about.

"Okay, but meet us at the Planeptower when you're done."

"I meet you guys there." Then went off exploring around Planeptune's city. I see many things within planeptune like many video games, companies building, stores, and many things you see like it was futuristic city. As I walking around planeptune, I saw something that catches my eyes. It old jukebox. I went over where the jukebox is.

"It's a Jukebox! Cool! That's a rare sight to see one around." Elder stop working and came to me. He's probably the order of this Jukebox.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to you or anything." I apologies.

"Don't worry about that. I was just to take a break, anyway." He said

I took look of the jukebox and saw it broken.

"Is the juke box broken?" I asked

"Yes. I can no longer fin parts to fix it with. Useless products will just get thrown away…" he explained. "Much like this company. Even if its business was founded upon of sakes of jukeboxes…"

"So how are you going to sell it?"

"You may not know, but several game got their start by selling jukeboxes around here.

"Oo…" now I'm really interested. "You must really like this jukeboxes."

"Yes. …Youth back then found the loves of their dancing to the music old thing played." Sounds like it was from the 1900's.

"That's sound like fun!"

"Yes. I should get going."

"Okay then"

"Feel free to stop by if you're in the mood for classic rock n' roll."

"Sure."

"Of course, if this ever gets fixed."

"Then let me fix it for you." I was determent to help the elder with his jukebox.

"Really?! How?!" he asked. I looked around and saw box that said 'Jukebox Parts' just lying around unused. My mind just kick in I started grab parts then open and started to fix his jukebox. I took a class electronic. I never did I jukebox before first time for every. I started to work it. Rerouted some wires, replace some light bolts, and all part needs to be fix until finally it was done.

"Well, all done. Now time to test it out." I put a coin I flipped through the page to pick a song to play then I pick [Gasp] Jukebox hero. Hey… I like this song. I press it and started to play.

"Hot dog! It fix's! Thank you sonny boy."

"It no problem. Happy to out"

Before I left I bow and thank him.

Later I started to get lost. "Crud now I'm lost." I forgot which ways the tower was. So I look around and try to ask direction.

Up ahead the there was a little girl wearing some kind of school uniform. She had brown pig tails with two bells tied to side of the pig tails. On her was some kind cat hat with cat ears and she also had tail. Green sock with brown school shoes. She was riding and some kind of yellow, round, creature with no legs or arms only little antenna on each side and was floating.

"It's a nice and warm day again, nyu…" she said

'I guess I'll ask her.' I thought to myself.

"A nice cup of bitter hot tea would hit the stop, nyu."

"Hello…Um… excuse me, can I ask you something?"

"What, nyu? Is there something want from Broccoli, nyu?"

"Huh, your name is based on a Vegetable?"

"Hey, nyu. That rude, nyu." She gave me a sneering stare

"You right I'm sorry about that." I apologizes

"Apologies is accept, nyu. Now what is it that you need, nyu?"

"I'm new to Planeptune and I need ask you. How do I get to the tower?" I told her. "I'm supposed to go there, but, I got lost and don't know which way."

"Well, nyu. Just head down here and you'll see a sign for it, nyu" She pointed

"I see. Thank you, Broccoli." I told before I ran towards direction where the tower is.

"Wait, nyu! What's your name, nyu?" she asked before I leave

"My name? My Name is Joseph. See you later."

"Hm, Joseph, nyu? I wonder if she know Neptune."

Later I finally arrive at the tower. Front of tower was the girls.

"Geez what took you so long?" IF asked me

"Sorry I was helping with an elder and then I got lost after. So I asked for direction and here I'm."

"Geez already around Planeptune." She mumbled

"Huh, what was that?"

"It nothing." She quickly changed the subject "before we go Lastation I want show you guys something." We started to follow IF lead. A little later we came to a gate with was closed and had guards on watch so won't people sneaking in and out.

"The ground. It's split open! This must where the ancient battle ensued!" said Neptune

"A battle where a goddess and an evil god seal each other with their weapons"

"What is she talking about?" IF asked

"Nep-nep says a lot of random things, but you'll get used to it."

"If say so. But still, for losing her memory, Nep sure know a lot…"

Compa softly laughed because it was kinda funny.

"Iffy, Compa, Joseph! The view from here is awesome! Oh wait? Are you scared?"

"Me?! The only I'm scared is highs. Which I don't like so much." I told her.

"Nep-Nep this is a "sky harbor." its where go to get to the other Lands" Compa explained.

"Really?"

"Yes, thought the 'Lands' aren't connected, so we need to get through here."

"Oh… I see. But how we get to Lastation then?" I asked.

"I know! Jump right? Like while saying 'Wahoo'!" as usually. Neptune always has a silly idea in her mind.

"Why not grow a moustache and then hump then." IF told her sarcastically. I sneaker a bit even thought is wasn't a joke.

"Then are we all get cross then?"

"…We need to go the Basilicom. We filled papers there and once we get approval, we can go across freely." She told us.

"The Basilicom?" I was still new in Gamindustri so don't really know anything about it.

"You see when get there"

Later we went to the Basilicom in order to get the papers fill out for traveling to other Land. I saw the Basilicom was huge and look like and church and a company building in one.

"This the Basilicom. The Basilicom help the city and support the Goddess." Then IF explained how the Basilicom works and then went inside.

"Hello-!" Neptune burst it out.

"Welcome to Planeptune's Basilicom." One staff member walk upon us and greeted us. "What brings you here today?"

"Could we get crossing approvals to go to Lastation?" she asked the staff member.

"All four of you to Lastation, correct?"

"Yessy!" Compa blurt it out.

"Very well then. Please fill out this form and sign right over here." He hold clipboard which was holding the form for traveling to Lastation. We sign our names on form then give back to the Staff.

"So, Ms. IF, Ms. Compa, Mr. Joseph, and Ms. Neptunia correct?"

"Hey mister, my name is "Neptune," not "Neptunia." she complained

"Oh, my bad. How awful of me, mistaking such a loli-cute girl like you…" He said apologized.

"Let's see now…" he was trying pronouncing her name. "Neptunne… Neptyu… toon…"

"Ah…Is my name really that hard to say…?" she said with a dull face

"Oh, no, no! Not at all! I'm just having a bad day, that's all." He just saying that so he won't upset her.

"Your just say that so won't her feeling right? Well, I don't think that's works" he hang his hang in disappointment. Then when get the form approve.

Then I started to laugh. I thought it was funny when he tries pronouncing Neptune's name

"Not funny!" Neptune scolded me

"I'm sorry but it is to me." Then I laugh again.

"By the way, Compa? Can you say 'Neptune'?" IF asked her

"Well, I couldn't, so that's why I just say 'Nep-Nep'."

"Then can you say, 'Planeptune'?"

"Planeptune?"

"I don't understand why you can't say "Neptune" when you say "Planeptune."

"Sorry for the wait. You're all ready to go." He brings us the form and then gave it to us. "You should be able to travel between Lastation and Planeptune freely now."

"Thanks"

"Oh, mister? I wanted to ask, but is the goddess around?" Neptune wanted to know about goddess but the staff's here didn't that Purple Heart is Neptune. They just don't that this Purple Heart without her HDD form.

"I think Lady Purple Heart is up in Celestia. She hasn't down here yet." The staff at Planeptune is very loyal to Lady Purple Heart and worry about her not coming back yet.

"I see… I thought maybe the goddess would be around. Shucks."

"What about the other goddesses?" I asked

"Well, I heard the other CPU's have appeared to protect their Lands…"

"I hope lady Purple Hearts is all right…"

"Maybe something happened in the Console War?" If think that if Lady Purple Heart didn't come down and lost the Console War. Then Planeptune well crumble.

"Maybe she got defeated?" I answered

"That can't be. Lady Purple Heart would never to the other goddesses."

"Um, hello? What's this about a Console War?" Neptune and I was only who didn't know the Console war. "Oh yeah. I never Console Wars before."

"It's a battle that started in eons past for rulership of Gamindustri. It's said that the last standing CPU will become a god to rule Gamindustri will become a god to rule Gamindustri."

"Wow!" geez, now wonder they battle for long time.

"So, the CPUs have been fighting for years in Celestia."

"Not sure what's so great about beating each other up. Why not be friends?"

"I agree on Neptune"

"You do!?" Said the girls. They were shocking that something agree on Neptune. Even for herself.

"Yes, how are they fighting for a long time? Why don't they just stop and call it truce, right."

"True, but with how long they've fought, I guess there's no turning back. Any, let's get going. Off to Lastation we go."

"Okay then. Well, see you again, Mr. Nice Guy!"

"Thank you, and you be careful, now."

We left the Basilicom and started headed to the Sky harbor.

"That Neptune girl was so small and cute… I hope she comes back again." Then started to think that he have seen here before. "…I'm pretty sure I've her before… Hmmm…"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else.

The woman we have fought with has return to lair and walked towards a book. Sealing the book was a chain with a lock on it.

"It has been a while, Historie."

"Arfoire… No matter how often you come, I have no intent to help you."

"I know. I came here to ask you Neptune and the Kamen rider."

"Did you…meet them?" she asked worriedly

"So it was you, after all… You're the one who's been guiding them."

"Wat can I do? I am sealed and unable to do anything." She tried prevent Afoire from knowing.

"Hmph. What a lair. No matter. I will defeat them another time."

"The goddesses are in my control. They shall fight by my will!" The she give out an evil laugh. "Now time bring my next _Monster_ " she brought a magazine of all the Heisei's Riders and the Kaijins they defeated. She flipping the pages until she found one.

"Ah… This one will do." Then she chant a spell _"Power of darkness! Here my call!"_ a dark magic circle appear under her. _"I call upon this fallen monster and summon it back with my power and obey my will."_ The magic circle grow bright now " _Come forth! Phoenix Phantom"_ What?! Did she just say Phoenix!? Then and magical appear and it came out the circle.

"Prefect." the phoenix phantom had red/oranges color armor. It had should pad that looks like a phoenix's beck. It eye were blue and was carrying a sword with graving in phantom language. It looked around and saw it was in completely new world.

"Welcome to Gamindustri, my monster"

" _ **Who are you and why I'm here? Where is the Yubiwa no Mahōtsukai? I want payback what he did to me!"**_

"I don't know _this_ Mahoutsukai is but, I brought back to order stop Neptune and her friends."

" _ **I don't any orders form you"**_ then she snap her fingers as Phoenix felt that his body was tearing him apart.

"I knew that would happen." The spell was able to make the monsters obey her command. If they disobey then bodies well be destroyed from the inside. "Now, get to Lastation and stop Neptune and her friends" she ordered as open a portal to Lastation.

" _ **Tch… Whatever"**_ it said before going through the portal.

* * *

We have arrive at Lastation. The place was full buildings and factories. Then sky was gray cloudy due to the factories smoke. There a tall strange looking building that look a power generator.

"Wow, this place is all steampunky!" Neptune eyes twinkled. She never been another land before. "Iffy, what's this place called again?"

"Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart. It's obscured by various industries." She explained.

"So, um, dose the 'theme of each Land match that goddess's preference?" Neptune asked

"No. The CPUs are here to protect us. It's us human that shape the Land."

"Aw, that's so realistic." Neptune though if goddess and punk like attitude or personally "Compa, what're your thoughts of this Land?"

"These factories and chimneys remind me of an industrial revolution. But, I'm not into of this kind of thing."

"It's not for everyone, but I think it's nice. Now, let's go to the Basilicom."

We all head to the Lastation's Basilicom for any information they give of the Key Fragment, Monster boss or, Dungeon.

Few minutes later we been walking so long and didn't any sign to where Basilicom.

"Hey, Iffy, are we there yet?" Neptune asked.

"That's odd… I'm pretty sure it was this directions…"

"Don't tell me we're lost."

"Great… IF are you sure that we're not lost?" I asked

"I hope not, but it's been a while since I came. Let's ask someone." She suggested

"Well, how about that I'm-going-on-adventure-looking person over there?" she pointed the person. The person was about IF height. She was light marron colored hair. Her hair was tied into ponytail with a ribbon. She wore a short shirt that half near the elbow with a belt almost near the bottom of the shirt. She a jacket on top of the shirt. The jacket had open wide red and white design. She wearing golden lining short-shorts with a thick brown and gold belt. Her shoes match her clothes while wearing a blue scarf, black fingerless glove with white cuff and a pouch on her left upper leg.

"Hello~! You with the red hair."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I want to meet Lady Black Heart, but can you tell me where to go to meet her?"

"Lady Black Heart?"

"Lastation's CPU"

"Oh, you mean Lady Norie." She pointed the direction to the Basilicom. "Well, just head this path, take a right and you'll find the Basilicom."

"Looks like the general direction was correct. Thank you."

"Got to help each other, right?"

"Well, since we've met, do you mind if I ask name?"

"My name is Neptune! This is Compa, Joseph, and Iffy."

"My name is Falcom. I'm a newbie adventurer." She introduce herself.

"If you're in a pickle and you need help, just give me a holler."

"Really?!"

"Thanks. Oh, we're in a hurry, so we have to run. Hope we meet again soon."

"Yeah, see you again." Then we dash to the Basilicom.

"Whew…" she wipe the sweats from her forehead with her elbow. "What a surprise. I didn't expect to them in them in this realm… but I don't remember having a boy in their team? I wonder _who_ he is and why he's the main character?" she wondered.

We arrive to Lastation's Basilicom. We went inside to arrange a meeting Lady Black Heart.

"Um, 'scuse me! I came to meet Lady Black Heart, but is she around?"

"Who are you kids? This isn't a Playground. Scram!"

"Hey! That's no way to treat you guests!" Neptune got annoyed.

"Who you calling a kid? I'm Twenty for you information!"

"We really need to meet the CPU. We're trying to Nep-Nep's memory back." Compa tried to talk sense into the Basilicom staff. Then Neptune had an idea.

"Oh, I know! This must be an event flag where I just have to name myself first."

"Are you sure?"

"True me. I've seen this a lot times. My name is Neptune! This here is Compa, Joseph and Iffy."

"Stop rambling! I don't care who or what you are. Now, get out of here!" he ordered us. The he left and went back to his duties.

"Wow, so much civility from the Basilicom…"

"Geez, someone got off on wrong side off of bed this morning" I said

"They say the clothes make the man, but I guess the CPU isn't all that great."

"Say what you want. I could care less what Black Heart is being called."

"…"

"Hey, man! You've a group of cute girls here pleading. And I'm an adult. Now, c'mon, let us meet her."

"Joseph, Let's go."

"Why?"

"We're just wasting our time here."

"Iffy, are you giving already? It's game over the moment you give!"

"Let's just go." IF said. We left from inside Basilicom and head outside to plan what's next.

Meanwhile… Outside of Lastation.

Lady Black was beating up a bunch of monsters.

"This end the end! **Lace Ribbon!** " then monster defeated and was deleted.

"Well, that was easy. What a fool to have faced me!" then she transform back into her Human form. This Lady Noire. She has black pigtail hair with black and blue ribbon on each side. She has red eyes. Her clothing are odd. The dress she is wearing has Dark blue, white, red and lots of gold lining and buttons and the bottom two are unbutton. The dress has covers of red with black spiked lining while the Brest part white. The skit color was white and had blacking lining and on both layers. The ribbons on hair are same around her neck with gold button piece you also see a ribbon behind her back.

"Whew… I didn't expect so many monsters to be spawning in the Land." She said "Well, the area is cleansed, so I better head back to the Basilicom."

Noire: Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm down in Lastation…

Me: Not really! I was hoping for some comedy.

Noire: Hey! :O

Me: Just kidding, go on.

Norie: like I said. After Neptune fell, we continued to fight, but we felt our powers weakening. Our power comes from people's faith, or Shares, which tends to sway. I hate to admit, but I would have been after Neptune fell. That's why I quit, and came down here to get my Shares up again. Now that I'm here, I'm noticed that faith in me has been waning. It looks like a major company called Avenir has taken over Lastation.

Noire: With me gone, it looks like everyone put in Avenir instead. But, that isn't the only problem I have with Avenir. They ousted my faith from the Basilicom and took over the place. Now I'm being monitored, so I have to sneak out to maintain the peace here.

She sighed because now she is held captive and sneak out to order get more Shares for Lastation.

"Basilicom…" then she sighed again "I really don't want to back there."

Meanwhile… Back to my side with the girls

Neptune was still mad because the Basilicom staff tread us like good for nothing.

"I'm so mad! The Basilicom is one, but iffy, you're another! Why'd we leave?!" she asked

"Didn't you notice? He didn't show any respect at all to their CPU."

"Hm…" I my thumb and index finger on chin and started to remember what he said _"I could care less what Black Heart is being called."_

"Oh…" Compa remember it as well "Yes, didn't treat the goddess' name with respect. That's weird…"

"What's so weird? Maybe they're like buddy and talk super casual." Said Neptune

"Well, there's no people in the _Land_ would call their CPU by name."

"Do you remember the person at the Planeptune Basilicom?" IF asked us

"You mean the _weirdo_ who like loli's so much?" I answered

"Yes, he was weird, but he still respected the CPU by addressing her properly. But here, they're just treating the CPU with scorn. That's isn't normal."

"Hm… that true, but why?"

"Iffy, you were traveling all the world right? Do you know something?" Compa asked IF

"Sorry, Compa." IF apologize "I've mostly stayed in Planeptune, so I don't have any info now."

"So much for the _adventuring_ character eh, iffy?" Neptune teased IF "just because you faked your resume! Even if your level is low, we'll be together, even into next Fanfiction sequel!"

"Kind of ironic this coming from some their memory, eh?"

"Ahahahaha, sorry."

"Anyways, back on subject. I propose we do some quests, but how about it?" If suggested.

"We still have money, right? Why do we need to do quests now?" Neptune thinks that we enough money to survive for a while. Then she realized something. "Oh wait, don't tell me you used up our funds your own pleasures?!"

"No. We have money. It's not like I sneak to buy pudding like, Nep." I laughed. Neptune is always try steal our money so she can buy more pudding herself. But I keep wallet safe in my pocket.

"Wha-?! Y-Y-Y-You knew?!" she yelled

"Dead obvious. You thought I didn't notice?"

"Um, yup…"

"You kidding me?!" I dumb palmed my face. Did she actually think she can get away with _that?_

"…Anyways, remember how the Key Fragment was with disc in Planeptune?"

"Yes, I remember it now. The monster came and we destroyed it." I answer

"Don't you it could be the same in Lastation too?"

"Hm… Historie did each fragment was scattered in each land."

"You're a genius, Iffy!" suddenly praised IF "I'm sorry to hate though you were useless earlier."

"You _changed_ quickly?"

"Um, Nep-Nep, I don't think you needed to bring up that last part…"

Later I went to the guild to find us a quest.

"Let's see here." I check all quest I went through until I found one. "Ah ha!" then I read what the quest said. "Monster issues. We need a group Monsters Slayers to help us." Then I show of it location of the one put this quest up. I signed my name and went outside and meted up with the girls.

"Hey! I got us quest!" I waved the paper.

"What quest is it?" IF asked me

"It said here that a company has having monster problem and need some people to destroy the monster." I explained

"Where is it at?" Compa asked. I show a map of where the location is.

"Who is it from?"

"Don't know, never said."

"Alright then, let's go!" Said Neptune as we heading to the location.

Later we arrival in our destination. We saw a person up head tapping her feat impatiently.

"Is that her? The person who want us to fight monsters?" Compa asked

"She's kinda small… I was thinking like, a big burly man or something."

"She's staring at us… now she's waving… I think she's the right person."

"I supposed she's come to the same conclusion as us." Said IF

"Hello. We come about you monster problem."

"So it's you girls? You're gonna take the work I ordered?" she wasn't so about the girls but for me, she thinks I can the order and why brought little girls with me.

"Actually, I took the order for all us."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"More than okay. Nice to meet you. I'm IF. This is Compa, and that's Neptune, and the one took you quest is Joseph."

"Well, I guess you wouldn't have come if you weren't okay."

"My name's Chian. I run a small factory called Passe."

"Oh… it has nice _ring_ to it." I was impressed by of the factory.

"Thanks. Now use standing around here. Follow me." We followed Chian inside. We got inside it wasn't anything let factory it more a restaurant. The restaurant had wooded tables with six wooded chairs. It also has a barstool as well.

"Didn't you say you ran a factory? This is more like a cafeteria."

"My parents run the cafeteria, my factory is next door." Oh… that makes sense. "You'd rather speak at a cleaner place, right. Take a seat."

"Dibs on the barstool!" Neptune ran over barstool took a seat. "With this cafeteria, you can order a heck load parfaits and puddings!"

"That's not gonna create revenue, you know?"

"That factory isn't enough, so we make do with the cafeteria, too."

"Sorry to intrude, but could you tell us the details to the work?"

"Sure. I need you to take care of the monster around the trade route. It used to be safe, but recently, a large monster appeared form nowhere." She said "With the route unsafe, all trade has halted."

"Bingo. This may be the work we've looking for. We'll take that order."

"Good. With Avenir killing the market, we don't need any more problems."

"Chian? Chain?" Compa raised her hand like if she was school kid. "What's this _Avenir_?"

"Wait, you don't know Avenir?" Chian questioned

"Yes" Compa answered "We just arrived in Lastation today, so we don't know this _Avenir._ "

"Avenir is a major company that's pretty much ruling Lastation." Chian explained "they make everything from goods to weapons, and is controlling the market."

"Can't you make something better than _them_?" I asked

"People like me can't compete with them, so our products don't sell so well. And it's not like they create work. I know a few who closed shop already."

"That's terrible. It goes against antitrust laws."

"Didn't you with the CPU? It's hard to believe she would let this go."

"Myself and others tried. But Lady Black Heart was away too long…" Chian explained "Avenir placed their goons in the Basilicom. Now they pretty much own it."

"Such a waste, since Lady Black Heart from Celesita…" Now Chian started to feel upset. "Avenir won't let us near the Lady at all.

"So, Avenir IS bad!" said Neptune "Everyone is suffering because of them right?"

"They're not just _bad_! They're monsters!"

"I see… So that explains the treatment we got back at the Basilicom"

"So I guess we can't the goddess through the Basilicom then, can we?"

"I agree. Avenir must be stop at all cost." I said. They are doing horrible thing to people and making suffer. I don't like their company. They need to be shut down. "But how?

"How about we barge into where the CPU Lady Black Hearth lives." As usually Neptune idea is all about attack first question later. "We could get info on info the Key Fragment, AND help Chian. What a bargain!"

"Okay, Nep-Nep! Let's go on stealth and stand by at Lady Black Hearth's" Compa was raring to go.

"What are you girls? Ninja or something?" I said

"Lady Black H-e-a-r-t, not Lady Black Hearth." She corrected them. "But, if don't know where the Lady is, the guards will spot you."

"Well we have to try, right? I'm more the type to try and fail instead of not trying at all."

"Not this time, Nep" IF stop them "If we play this wrong, we'll never the Lady."

"And that and happens, we'll be harming Chian and folks more than they need." I said

"Let's take of Chian's order first. Let's take this steps, okay?" IF suggested.

Meanwhile at the Lastation's Basilicom.

Lady Norie has just return.

"I'm back." she said "Well, not like anyone would greet me…"

"CPU. We've made mention manty times to not go out alone without telling us." Said one of Basilicom staff. The boss in charge of Aviner order he goon to keep an eye on Lady Black so she ask for from the outside.

" _So… they won't call me by my name anymore…"_ she said in her thought

"When and where I am is my choice." She said "Are you trying confine me? Sit here nice and pretty like a wallflower?"

"…!" he got surprise of she said. It was like if she read his mind. So he try saying something that doesn't sound suspicious. "N-No, that's what we're getting at. We're just worried…"

"Hmm…" she started saying in her mind _"coward."_ "Well, I'll assume what you said is what you mean, then."

"And, anything to tell me while I was gone?" she questioned.

"No, nothing in particular." He lied

" _Particular?_ So I assume something did happen, then" she asked

"IT is very petty, so it isn't of much interest to on…" he trying hide that what happen earlier when we went to Basilicom.

"By my orders, speaks on this _petty_ item." She order him. She is a Goddess and you can't not lie to a Goddess like Norie

"…Four people came by to see and a commotion. That is all." He reported.

"Came to see me?!" she thinking 'whoever want see me?' Remember due to Avenir. Some of people of Lastation aren't allow to see or meet her.

"Oh…" she cleared her throat "So, describes these people to me." She order.

"One of the girls was Neptyune, Neptoon or something like that…" he said

"?!" she was shocked that she hear that Neptune is here in Lastation. 'Neptune?! Here in Lastation?! Why?! I must know'

"Did you say Neptune?! A girl with light purple with a spikey life." She asked

"Yes, I suppose that is the Neptund…" then he cleared he throat "Neptuse. No, Nepa… Nepee…" seriously even the Lastation Basilicom staffs can barely say _her_ name.

"…" Norie was giving him and dumb palmed face.

"…" The staff was embarrassed that it can't pronoun it right and in front of Lady Norie.

"You can't say it right, can you…?"

"*cough* The Nep-something girl dose match the details, do you know her?"

"Know her? It more than that." she was her rival. "What is thinking visiting me here in Lastation?"

"Will you go and meet this girl? I believe that would be futile." He said

"What do you mean…?" she asked

"It seems she lost her memory. That is why they came to see you."

"Lost her memory?!" 'Could it be because of that battle? If so, that explains a lot…'

"CPU?"

'If I fought Neptune with her memory back, would I be able to defeat her?' she asked herself 'But, without her memory, I may be able to win…'

"If I can beat Neptune, I can regain my seat of power back in Lastation." She said "All right then… Time to make a visit to Neptune!" Then she left the Basilicom and went to where we are.

After that we have with Chian. We left Lastation and head towards of China's route. The West Wind Valley of Chian's route that was block by monsters. We arrive there to destroy the monster block the path.

"We're here!" Neptune yelled. "So this is where that monster thingy is going to appear?"

"According to Shina. This is place that monsters are roaming around." I said

"Well, no monster will beat! I'll snap my fingers and blow 'em up!" she said that if was gonna be easy. Then she dash off quickly.

"Hey-! Iffy-! Compa-! Joseph-! Hurry, hurry! She yelled.

Compa was breathing heavy from that running she been doing trying catch up Neptune "Nep-Nep, wait… I'm so tired…"

IF sighed "With Nep this excited, she'll lose her spunk we when we need it."

"Who needs a last-gen tallow stamina bar?! I've got infinite stamina!"

"Impossible. There is no such thing as infinite stamina." I said"

"Let's just wipe out the monster in the area and report back to Chian!"

Few minutes…

"*huff* *huff* Iff…y… W…ait… So… tired…" she was already pooped out from that running.

"You've got to be kidding. I thought you said had infinite stamina?"

"Well, yeah but there's too many slants and slopes here…" she wined

"My tootsies hurt." Compa wined "I can't take single step more. Iffy, let's take a rest."

"Oh, come on, you girls can do better." I put my on IF shoulder.

"There are right. Why don't take break for while?" I said

IF sighed "Alright, let's take break then."

Compa stop and drop dead on her back from all that running and walking. "Rest… Finally… Ya…y…" then she took a nap.

"Ooh! Since we're resting, let's have a snack!" Neptune suggested then brought out pudding from her pocket "I got pudding."

"Why pudding?" I asked

"Pudding will taste perfect with the wilderness around us!" just then we heard scream coming from somewhere.

"Wasn't this the place where the monster Chian descried appears?" IF questioned

"Huh?" took a look at the monster. The monster was look a phoenix but it armor on it,

"Um… Iffy? The monster with non-color variant design is…"

"Yes, it must be the monsters Chain mentioned."

"Oh, come one, Iffy! You think I'd fall for your tricks?" she said to escape this battle

"Nep, stop your denial. This is the monsters Chian asked us to rid of."

"Mr. Monster? Can you wait? We were trying to a break here…" Compa asked the monster

"And just when I was about to bite into the taste pudding…" Neptune said. With a beam of light. Neptune transform into her HDD mode.

"You shall pay! Feel the wrath and agony deserving of tainting pudding time!"

"Nep-Nep's really angry. And it looks worse that Nep-Nep's changed."

"It looks like anything pudding related can jolt her. Good. Joseph you better change as well."

"Right, IF." Then started to do pull in my right fist to my waste and my left arm across my chest. Then I turn with my arm to the left side. I pull left arm in and my right arm out.

HEN-SHEN!

A multi-color light beam came from my belt turning me into Kamen Rider Heisei.

"Power of the Heisei Riders." *VROOM* "Kamen Rider Heisei!"

"Let's stop talking here up and the hell out of this monster!" she was eager to eat her pudding.

"So…tired…" Then Compa begin to cry.

"Come on, Compa. Let's finish this and rested after, okay?"

IF brought out her Qatar and started slashing the monster **"Soul combination"**

The Phoenix started use a flamethrower at us and we dodge it quick. Compa started shooting liquid from her syringe.

"Take this **Cross Combo!** "

I gather my energy into my fist and hit the monster really hard. The monster surround itself in fire. Flew up and started dive towards.

"Duck!" I yelled as started to move right away.

"Okay, time to finish. Compa, IF, Neptune! I got a plan!" we both huddle then I whisper about the plan. "Got it?"

"Got it!" they understand.

"Alright then, let's go!"

"Right!" the girls said in union. We surrounded the phoenix from both sides.

"Neptune uses _cross combo_ attack and IF, try using your _Demons Flames_ with Neptune."

"Right!" they said. Neptune used her Cross Combo while IF chanted her Demons Flames. The Flames now engulf Neptune's sword.

"I call this " _Flame Combo"_ Neptune slash the Phoenix. Phoenix shriek and back away.

"My turn now. Compa, energy support." I said

"Okey dokey." Compa support me with her energy. I started focus my energy into my fist. My fist started glow with energy and I jump into air give the phoenix a power punch. **"Take this, Rider Punch!"** the phoenix fell down on the ground and then disappear into data's.

"It is over." I said

"Whew… That was some fight." Said Neptune.

"Really? It was rather quick of because of you Nep-Nep." Compa complemented Neptune.

"Hey…? What about me?" I said. What I'm chop lever.

"You did great too." If said to me so she can make me fell batter.

"Thanks IF." Hiding behind the bushes was Lady Norie watching over us.

"I've come as fast as I could, but…" she continued "I didn't expect them to be in battle. I lost timing to show my show myself…"

"I rushed here, but now that I've had the chance to cool myself down…" she started to think "…Attacking her now is too low for me. Still, it does make sense to fight so that I could regain my position… I can't lose my Shares… I won't be able to win the Console Wars like this… But, fighting Neptune isn't like me. It isn't a great image as a goddess. I sure wouldn't enjoy my victory… And my pride wouldn't let me… Sadly enough, with my position now, I guess I've no other choice…" She has to defeat her or she won't regain her _title_. The beam of light beam on her and transform into CPU Black Heart.

"Hey, wouldn't it have been faster Nep in TRANS-AM mode flew us here?" IF questioned.

"No. There's no way I could carry you both. This is quite tiring, you know?" she answered

"How about being our taxi for one pudding each direction?" Compa bribed her. Now they trying to use Neptune as Transportation. "This is no ordinary pudding. I'm talking about the super-premium one.

"You just can't bride someone to carry you around." I said "Even it is _special_."

"Ah… Th-that's enticing, but he's right, I'll have to pass."

"Aw… That's too bad." Compa was disappointed "It would have been so easy if we just flew instead."

"Enough on this already. I'm changing back." Before she was change back into her human mode. I started a similar energy to Neptune's HDD form. I stop her before changing back. "Hold it, Neptune! I sense something!"

"Like where?" she asked

"Behind those rocks there." I pointed at the rocks

"Wha-?!"

"I know you're here. Show yourself!" I demined

"I didn't expect you to notice me well." The person who came out had long white with Light blue/green eyes as Neptune had. She was wearing black swimsuit with white design around stomach. "Well done" She graduated me.

"It's been a while, Neptune. Of course, probably don't know me now…" she said

"Iffy! Is she…?!" Compa asked IF.

"Yes…She does look like you in that form of yours." IF then thought of something. "That form and eyes… I think she probably knows something about you, Nep."

"Let me ask you something. Do you know Neptune?" I asked the White haired girl.

"Indeed. I know Neptune very well." She answered

"Really?! Then tell me, who am I?!" Neptune asked her.

She laughed "Begin asked for help by Neptune! Very well, let me tell you…"

"Really?!" she had finally found someone who know her a long time.

"That's great, Nep-Nep! We finally met someone who knows you."

"But, it's on one condition." I sighed and knew there always a catch plus theirs is no way the bad guy will tell us that easy.

"What the _catch_?" I asked.

"Do you have to ask…? Defeat me in battle!" she said

"Neptune, do you accept the deal?" I asked

"Yes." She answered as both HDD warriors fight one-on-one.

"Alright then let us back you back you then" I said "Compa! IF! Let's go!"

"Right!" they both said as we begin out battle with Black Heart.

"In that case then. Begin it on." Black Heart said. Neptune came in with her and started slash her. Black Heard fought back with sword. IF begin a chanting spell _**"Demon Flames!"**_ Neptune got out of the way. Suddenly a multi fire explosion hit her and appear a great big fire pillar strike Black Heart from bellow.

"Ouch, that's burns" she said. She had took lot's damage from. IF appear in front of her. _**"Soul Combination!"**_ IF attack with her Qatar and Claws. Black Heart stop her attack by grabbing her arm and throw at Compa.

"Oof." IF fell down on Compa.

"Hey! You two are alright?" I asked

"We be find. Just do your best to defeat her."

"Right then." I run up to Black Heart and give her the round house kick. Went flying backwards. Black Heart drag her feet to the ground to on the _break._

"You're not bad, young man." She complimented me

"Same goes to you."

"What your name." She asked

"Kamen Rider Heisei."

"Kamen Rider?"

"That's right. Remember it." Then came to my side.

"How about we do a double attack." Neptune suggested

"Okay." I agreed. Neptune ran forward and started slashing Black Heart. _**"Cross Combo"**_ Black Heart block Neptune attack with her sword. Black Heart push her back. I send my energy into my sword and the blade started glow. I send a slash wave at Black Heart.

"!?" Black Heart stop my attack with her sword and swing it and throw attack bunches of rocks.

"Now!" Neptune give the signal. We both into the air and let one leg forwards. **"Double kick!"** We both gave Black Heart a kick in the stomach it her flying and fell down on her back.

"This can be…." Then she get back up but couldn't "…Can't move…"

"It over now. You lose." I said

"Tch, Even I was outnumbered… I lost?! What's going on?" She tried gain more power but couldn't some reason.

"Is this my power…? No… I won't believe it!" she said

"Now that I won, tell me what you know about me." Neptune demanded

"Don't think you've won it all by just downing me."

"I admit that we did outnumber you, but still, a win is a win."

"No… No… I won't accept this!" she got back and quickly ran away.

"Wait." But it was too late. She far gone from now.

"Go after her, Nep" Suddenly Neptune revered back into her human form.

"Whoa, what?!" Neptune was surprised that she was forced to de-henshin.

"Nep! What are you doing changing form now?!" IF questioned

"I'm sorry, Iffy. I used up all my juice already. I'm soooo tired…"

"No time to be tired! Let's go! She's our chance to get info on you!"

"Not this condition. We don't have speed of Hyper human being." I said

"What are we gonna do, now?!" Compa asked. Then my helmet eyes flashed. The word appear are [Ridercycle]. I began read the word "Ridercycle?" suddenly a portal appear behind. We heard a sound motorcycle. A motorcycle came out of portal and stop next to me. It was a Honda NM4 Vultus. The color was sliver and had the Heisei logo on both sides.

"Wow."

"It that your motorcycle." IF asked

"I guess so." Now that I have a motorcycle we can catch up to her in time. I hop in my motorcycle and started it up the engine.

"Neptune get behind me." I said

"Me?! Are you sure?"

"True me." She got behind me and wraps her hands around my waist.

"Hold tight." I told her. We took off and going fast we can.

"Come on, Compa." IF said

"Wait for me, Iffy."

Few minutes later.

Black Her finally stop but when she did. Her HDD transformation got cancel and change back into Noire.

'I lost to Neptune.' then she sighed "Lost to Neptune and my Hard Drive Divinity is off now. Oh, what a day…"

"I can't believe I lost to Neptune…" she wined "Well, it was a 4-on-1, so… I bet if it was 1-on-1 I would've…" before she can say anything else. Someone grab her around waste from behind.

"Gotcha!"

Noire screamed.

"Gotta catch em' all!"

ME: Oi, you can't use that catch phrase.

Neptune: Why not?

ME: Cause the catchphrase is copyright for Pokémon (which I don't own.)

Neptune: Aw… so I can't say _it_ anymore.

ME: I afraid so. Anywho back to the story, shall we?

"Wh-What?! Like, wait! What?! Why?!" she cried out.

"I'm not letting you go until spill everything you've got." Neptune said.

"Uh… Neptune you want check again that not her." I told her

"Huh?" look and saw it was wrong person.

"Wh-Why are you here?"

"Ummm… We're looking for a girl. Did see anyone come by?" she asked

" _She doesn't really know is me in my other from."_ Noire though

"She's black, shiny and was flying. I figured she'd be really easy to spot." Neptune talked about the details of the person who we just fought.

"The description reminds me of an insect pest…" then she thought of idea so didn't give away her true Identification. So she started told her a lie "Well, there was someone going down that direction. Like, really fast."

"Oh shucks. She was my important hint and all…" Neptune sighed "Iffy is so not going to like hearing she got away…"

"Don't worry, Neptune. Went we see her next time. We make sure that she doesn't escape." I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Joseph. Your such a good friend." Then she turn attention to Norie. "By the way, why are you alone here?" then she saw bruises and scrapes on her body. "Hey… you're all scraped up!"

"Huh?" Noire look at herself and saw injuries on body.

"Yikes… You're really badly hurt."

"I wonder why?" both us didn't know that she Lady Black Heart. The one that we battle with until ran away like a coward.

"I know! You've been attacked by monsters! We here, so no worries now!" Neptune concluded.

"Right, _you guys_ were the monsters…" Noire grumbled. She hates begin a sore loser.

"Hm? Did you say something? Anyhow, your wounds look bad, but you okay?" Neptune was concern about her safety.

"Oh, it only a bunch of scratches. Nothing to bawl over." She said.

"But it isn't good to assume you're fine without professional opinion."

"I think you mean treatment. And she right, you need to be check if you're okay or not. Compa she be here any minute now." I said

"What? Wait, um. No, really, it isn't a big deal…" she waved her hands

"Oh, don't worry! We won't charge you. No strings attached, trust me."

"That's not the point!" but Neptune didn't listen.

"Compa-! Where are you, Compa-! Here Compa, come here." She called out her like if she was a dog.

"I don't think calling as if calling for dog will work…" Norie doubt

"You be surprised." I said

Then Compa appeared "Did you call, Nep-Nep?"

"You're kidding me…" She gawked. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Surprised? I am, after, the heroine! I have 108 skill styles, y'know?" she lied

"Stop lying, Nep. We just caught up to you right when you were yelling."

"By the way, did you need anything, Nep-Nep?" Compa asked

"Yeah, she…um," Neptune didn't have her name yet "oh, right. I haven't gotten your name yet."

"My name is Neptune." She introduce herself "She's Compa and the other is Iffy. And that's Joseph."

"That's IF, nice to meet you." IF told her.

"What's your name?" Neptune asked

"…re" She mumble and started to blush. 'This is embarrassing'

"What."

"Speak clearly." I said

"Noire." She said

"Noire? Fancy name I bet you don't have any friends and stuff." Neptune joked

"Wha-?! Why, you!" She was completed shocked and now she got angry of Neptune said 'don't have any friends' "Oh, is that the way you greet someone you meet for the first time?!"

"Oh, lighten up. It's just a joke. I was just trying to be funny here." She said

"You need to learn the _when_ in begin funny, Nep. Compa, will you?"

"All righty! Leave it to me!" Compa brought out medical kid. And started working on Noire's injury.

"Hey! Iffy! You took my line." Neptune argued

"Leave it to you and we'll never things done."

Few minutes later…

Compa was all done with Noire's injury.

"Here you go! All patched up. I just cleaned the cuts and bandaged them." Said Compa

"Thank you, this helps a lot." Noire thank Compa "Ah… was that, Compa? Are you… Neptune's friend?" She asked.

"Yes. We've been best friends since found her speared to the ground!" Compa answered

"Speaking of… Noire, what were you doing in this dangerous place?" IF asked

"And, all scratched." Compa added

"I…" Norie didn't have an alibi for it.

"Something is fishy here…" IF started suspect was going on here.

"Um, well…I'm not sure too, and…" Noire was getting worried and started sweating a bit. 'Uh-oh, are they on me?'

"What? Then…you're…a fellow amnesiac?!" Neptune assume that.

"Huh?" Then noire use _it_ as a excuse _._ "Oh, oh yes! That's right, amnesia. I can't remember a single thing! It must've happened when I was attacked"

"Way to make it sound real…" IF knew that was a lie

"Uh-oh…Then how can we get you back home?" Now Compa buying it too.

"I know feel you, Noire. It must be harsh with your memory." Neptune told her.

"Wait, we believing her…?" IF was surprised they actually felled for her alibi.

"We got no choice. Beside look how Neptune feels about her." I told her

"I know! I'll help you! Like, I've been without memory longer than you."

"I…guess that helps." She sweat dropped

"So, what should we do with Norie? How can we help get home?" Compa asked

"Well…" Then IF came with an idea "Why not take to the Basilicom? They should keep her safe in custody."

"What?!" she didn't like sounds of that. If we take to Basilicom. They find out how she really is. And worse, the Staff with watch over and stay close to her 24/7.

"Not over there! Those goons wouldn't handle her right!" Compa compliant

"Yeah, have you forgotten that the staffs over there are bunch of jerks?" I said

"I know! Why not just have her tag along with until her memory return?" Neptune suggested

' _Th-That was close…'_ She was relieved _'If they took me back, my cover would be blown and I would look bad, too. I better just do what Neptune says and tag along…"_ then she thought of something and blur it out. "Wha-?! Tag along?! As in, together?!"

"You don't like it? But, we are memory loss buddies, so let's stay together" I started to think it was funny in my mind.

"Yes." Compa agreed "it's safer than being at the Basilicom. It's fun with more friends, too!"

"Um, ah, it's not like I don't like, but… ah, I was just…surprised."

"I'll take it you don't mind, then! again, nice to meet you, Norie!"

"Likewise." She said

"Now how we going get back to Chian's place?" IF questioned

"My bike can only fit 3 people." I said "Neptune, use your other form to fly Norie to Chian's place."

"Aw…But I tired." She wined.

"I know but we're all tried by now, but we must continue back China's" I reason with her.

"Find." With a beam light. Neptune transform into HDD form and started carry Norrie by grabbing her arms and flew. IF got behind on my bike and hold her arms around waist. Compa was behind IF hold her around her waist. Then I drove off with the Ridercycle and drive to Chian's factory at Lastation. Behind some rocks was a familiar shadow shadow watching over us. Who is, you asked? You found out on the next Chapter/ Episode of Kamen Rider Heisei.

See you in the next Chapter.


End file.
